


Mr. Milkovich

by hep



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 32,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: In this AU Mickey is an ad exec who is a rich playboy more concerned with making money than settling down. Ian is an art student working his way through school as a nanny.  Svet hired Ian because she keep fucking  the help, so she needs a gay male nanny.  Ian is also determined to not have a relationship as he is too busy for love.Obviously they will both fall in love, eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey arrived at the office just in time to spy his assistant doing yoga in the office fitness center. He shook his head lightly at the sight of the small man balancing himself on one leg while the other was bent into a triangle, foot resting squarely on his left thigh.

 

Soon enough, the younger man would be buzzing around the office catering to Mickey’s every whim. If he needed to yoga to get through the day, then so be it. Mickey would stick to caffeine and sex. 

Settling into his modern black and steel office chair, the brunet fired up his laptop ready to get the day started. 

It wasn’t a job for the weak willed, advertising. It was more cut throat than he had ever imagined, and he loved every minute of it. He loved beating other companies to accounts. He loved the thrill of seeing his ads sell products that no one ever thought would sell. He loved the deadlines, the pressure, he loved it all. 

Mickey Milkovich was meant for this kind of work., He was cocky, honest and able to talk his way into or out of, as the case may be, any situation. When the partners sent Mickey into close a deal they knew it was as good as closed and that's why he was recently made a partner himself. 

“ Mr. Milkovich. You’re early this morning. I will have your coffee on your desk within the next 30 min. Anything else you require while I am out ?” Nevin poked his head into the office just far enough for his voice to be heard. He was obviously still in his work out gear and not wanting his boss to notice. 

 

“ don’t worry bout it” Mickey motioned to the Venti sized cup of black coffee on his desk. “I came early man. I grabbed my own. Maybe go shower before everyone gets here” He teased with a grin, nodding his goodbye . The blonde smiled sheepishly turning on his heels in the direction of the staff showers. 

 

The offices of Fisher and Associates were not lacking in any luxury an employee could want. Google had nothing on the ad agency when it came to employee happiness. There were game rooms, catered lunches, employee happy hours, and more. Mr. Fisher, who founded the company almost two decades earlier had spared no expense. He believed the aged old adage of happy wife happy life, also applied to the working environment. As it turned out, he wasn’t wrong. They hired the best of the best and their employees worked harder, and smarter than anyone else. 

Mickey was no exception to the rule. He in fact, set the bar even higher than the already ridiculous standards the firm stood by before he was hired 5 years prior. He rose to the top faster than anyone else in the the firms history. 

Being partner in an agency as noteworthy as Fisher and associates would be a huge achievement at any age, but doing it before your 30th birthday was even more impressive. He was impressive and he knew it

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“ Nevin, can you get a hold of Svet for me please?” Mickey asked when the younger man had dropped by to deliver some paperwork just before 5 pm. He didn’t have to take his eyes off of his computer screen to know the look of terror that had taken over the other man’s face at the mention of Svetlana. “ you need to get over your fear of her Nev. Seriously, its pathetic man.” 

“ really? So, is that why I’m the one calling her to undoubtedly let her know of your absence at yet another function for Yevgeny?” his assistant snarked, raising his hands in mock surrender when a pointed glare was shot in his direction “ ok but you know she's going to insist on speaking with you and I am not fighting with her” 

“ no one asked you too. Just tell her I can’t make it to the play tonight and hang the fuck up. Have some balls” 

 

 

As Mickey had suspected Nevin had no balls. None whatsoever. It took exactly two minutes for him to transfer the call over to his boss. 

 

“ Svet. Did you threaten my assistant again?” 

“ didn’t have to. blond boy knows who's boss. I give you hint. It's not you.” 

Mickey rolled his eyes leaning back in his chair far enough to place his feet on his desk. This was going to be a shit show of a conversation, he might as well be comfortable. 

“ what do you want Svet?” 

“ I want to know why you not make it to play? Yevgeny will ask for you. “ She replied plainly. “ you not make it to anything and the boy notice, Mickey. He notice you dead beat who don’t show up” 

Mickey scoffed, “ dead beat my ass. I give that kid everything. You like that mansion you live in? Well I am pretty sure you didn’t pay for it in hand jobs, did ya? NO . I paid for it. I pay for everything. And I gotta fucking work to do that.” 

He gave Yev everything he didn’t have as a kid, the kid wasn’t wanting for anything, Mickey had made sure of that. 

Sure, the kid was the product of a drunken one night stand that never should have happened, while he was trying to convince himself he wasn't gay. It wasn’t the best way to make an entrance into the world but Mickey never made the kid pay for his mistakes. He took care of his kid. Maybe he wasn’t there for every school play or every extracurricular activity but the kid had a roof over his head and a full belly, that was a lot more than Mickey had at his age. 

 

“ there is more to life than money. Money is nice, yes but your son needs more from you. You hear me, more. You need to make up missing play. “ 

“ yeah. Ok. Fuck. I will. I will take him this whole weekend. Have Milly drop him off at 7 on Friday. He will have me the whole fucking weekend. Alright?” 

Mickey didn’t have any extra work for the weekend and he knew she had a point, he could stand to spend more time with the kid. 

“ yeah. Weekend is good but its not Milly. Uh Milly quit. “ She replied quietly. 

Mickey laughed in spite of himself, “ are you shitting me. You fucked another nanny?” 

“ this time I hire man” she offered. 

‘ you fuck men, too” 

“ gay man “ she retorted, causing Mickey to roll his eyes once more. 

“ what the fuck ever. Tell Mr. Mom to drop the kid off at 7 on Friday. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“ you know, she can’t actually ask if you’re gay in an interview. “ Fiona remarked knowingly from he spot across from Ian at the Gallaghers kitchen table. 

“ its ok FI. it worked in my favor. I guess she has issues sleeping with the help. “ He retorted with a quirk of his eyebrow. 

“‘ sounds like a real winner” 

“ yeah, cause you should judge someone on their sex life” He teased, narrowly dodging the bagel tossed at this head. “ Sorry, fuck. Don’t waste food bitch.” 

“ ahem” a man’s voice came through causing the sibling to hinder their fooding tossing and teasing. 

“ hey Fi, this is…. “ Ian pretended to choke on his coffee for a few seconds, while he tried to recall the dark haired man’s name. “Uh.. Jerrr...y “ He ventured fairly certain by the look on the other man’s face that he had gotten it wrong. 

“ Ron” The one night stand said sheepishly, very clearly put off by Ian’s mistake. 

“ right. “ 

Fiona not so discreetly shook her head at her brother before introducing herself and much to Ian’s dismay offering Ron some coffee. Luckily the man could take a hint, he declined the coffee making quick work of finding his shoes before leaving without even offering his number. 

 

“ JERRY?” Fiona laughed, hitting her brother in the head with a towel “ that's not even remotely fucking close to Ron. You are such a slut. You didn’t know the man’s name” 

Ian just shrugged “ I know he was an alright fuck and his head skills could improve. That's about all I need to know” he quipped running the stairs before his sister could toss anything else at his head. 

So, he didn’t know the guys name. He didn’t need to. 

The truth of it was, if the man hadn’t passed out the minute they stopped fucking he wouldn’t have spent the night. Spending the night gave the wrong idea, it gave the idea that Ian was looking for more than a one night fuck. And, he wasn’t. 

Ian had a plan for his life and that plan didn’t leave room for a boyfriend, it didn’t leave room for anyone depending on him for more than one night of pleasure. 

He was attending art school. When he was not in school, he was working to pay for school and he was not going to be distracted. He couldn’t afford to be. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Mickey didn’t get nervous often, not even when pitching to a major client. He had nerves of steel, he was unflappable. That was until 6:50 on Friday evening, precisely ten minutes before Yevgeny was due to arrive. 

Suddenly Mickey was feeling the pressure of having the kid for the entire weekend. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had had him for 2 whole nights. It wasn’t like Mickey was some stranger, he saw Yevgeny at least once a week, but it was a quick dinner here or a trip to the park there, never a full night. Never in Mickey’s penthouse. 

Fuck, his penthouse was not kid ready. Not at all. It was ready to entertain guests of a much different nature. 

Almost all of his furniture was white even in the spare bedroom, not to mention that  
there was lube in basically every nook and cranny of the place.

What the fuck was he thinking offering to take the kid for the weekend? He had no idea what 8 yr olds did for the weekend. 

Just as panic sunk in, he heard a knock at his door. 

“Coming” he hollered taking a long swig of the beer in his hand before swinging the heavy metal door open. 

As soon as the door was open, his eyes were met with brilliant green ones. 

“ Dad” Yevgeny cried practically jumping into his arms. “Am I staying the whole weekend, Mom said I was “ the boy asked, his smile nearly knocking Mickey off his feet. It was a gorgeous sight, he had to admit that. He was so distracted by it, he almost forgot about the man who had accompanied the boy. 

“ umm Mr. Milkovich, I assume” The man said tentatively, slowly making his way into the large foyer before offering his hand.

“ Mickey “ He offered shaking his hand politely, “ and you are?” 

“ Ian. You’re ex wife hired me earlier this week” 

“ we were never married” Mickey corrected, not quite sure why he felt compelled to do so. 

Ian only nodded, his eyes searching the room for Yevgeny, but the apartment was so large, it seemed he had already lost track of the boy. 

“ this is some place.” the redhead remarked genuinely, his eyes scanning the impressive space carefully. 

“ thanks man. Uh, so you’re the nanny huh? Don’t take this the wrong way but you don’t really look like a nanny”

“ its my first time.” He said before pausing, then adding quickly “ But I have a ton of sisters and brothers, I know what I’m doing I promise” 

“ alright. So uh. You staying or… “ Mickey asked tentatively. He really wanted Ian to stay not just because he was sort of easy on the eyes, but also because he could really use some help entertaining an 8 yr old for the night. 

“ well I’m done for the day actually. I’m supposed to help him get settled and then leave you two to it. “ He replied easily not noticing the pure look of terror that crawled across Mickey’s face as he spoke. 

“ alright. So he's got shit? Like toys and stuff?” 

Ian kinda of smiled at that, motioning towards the large duffle bag at his feet. 

“ I think he packed his entire room” He laughed. 

“ good. I don’t got fucking toys here.” 

“ yes you do Dad!” Yevgeny beamed, running towards them with what looked like brightly colored balls in his hands.. Only that's not what they were. “ i found this fun rope with balls on it in your room” 

And just like that Mickey’s pale face turned a dark shade of crimson. He opened and closed his mouth unable to speak. He had no idea what to even say, ‘ sorry son those are my anal beads’ , didn’t seem even remotely appropriate. 

“ you know what Yev. I think those are daddies old toys and they don’t work anymore.” Ian said without missing a beat

“ oh, really? So are there any new toys?” He asked placing the beads into Mickey’s now sweaty hands as he looked at him pleadingly. 

“ why , don’t we go buy you some new toys bud? Anything you want, we can go on Amazon and have it shipped here tomorrow” 

“Really dad?” 

“ really, lets just get you all set up in the room and we’ll take a look on my laptop, ok?” 

“ ok, see you Ian” the blond boy waved dragging his duffel bag with him as he went. 

 

Once it was just the two of them Mickey suddenly became very aware of the anal beads in his hands. 

“ shit, that's not embarrassing at all” he groused tossing the beads into a bowl at the front door, a tube of lube fell onto the floor as he made room for them “ you’ve got to be shitting me “ he mumbled to himself. 

 

Ian was very clearly trying not to laugh, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth as he made his way to the door. 

“‘ nah don’t worry about it, it's happened to the best of us” He offered,trying to sound sincere but he could tell Mickey wasn’t buying it. “ ok maybe not all of us but its not big deal. Look uh if you need anything just call me. Yev has the number in his phone. I ‘m not doing anything this weekend any way. “ 

 

With that Ian was gone. 

Mickey made sure to get his number as soon as the door closed.


	2. inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still would like to edit this once more.

The club was packed, hot crowded and loud. The thumping of the music would be pounding through Ian’s ears long after he left the sweaty establishment with whomever he chose to take home that night. 

Taking a reprieve from the dance floor he leaned his long body along the bar, tapping on it a few times before the bartender brought him another jack and coke. He was three drinks in and feeling good when he spotted a gorgeous blond eyeing him from a few seats away. 

 

“ he’s hot” Cora chimed in his ear as she squeezed her tiny body into the space next to her best friend. “ I take it you're ditching me to take him home?” 

 

“ would I do that?” the redhead smirked his eyes never leaving the longing gaze of his prey. 

“ only every fucking time we go out….” the dark haired girl quipped, giving him a light peck on the cheek just as the other man began walking towards them. “ speaking of fucking.” 

 

“ see ya Cor” 

 

Ian gave his friend a regrettable wave before turning his attention to the man who was now introducing himself. He didn’t catch his name, but he didn’t need it. He knew all he needed to know, the guy was hot and ready to get out of there. 

TGIF. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

It seemed this guy was better at taking hints than the last he had been with, Jerry or… whatever the fuck his name was. This still nameless one night stand was out of there not 5 minutes after they were done fucking. He didn’t bother Ian with needless small talk or promises of seeing him again. Perfect. 

That meant he woke up alone Saturday morning, the way he liked it. He didn’t have to fight for space in his own bed, or his shower. God, he hated when men he slept with thought it was cute to jump in the shower with him. Fuck that. He was there to get all the hot water he could and wash off the stink of the night before, that usually included the men themselves. 

“ hey sweetface, pancakes?” 

“ hell yes. Where’s everyone else?” Ian asked curiously wondering where the rest of the Gallagher kids had gotten off to so early on a Saturday morning. 

“‘ Jimmy took Carl, Liam and Debs camping for the weekend. Lip is staying up at school, getting some studying done and I have to go work at the diner. You got the place to yourself little brother” She informed him before placing a kiss to his forehead and heading out the door. 

An empty Gallagher house was a thing of beauty, a sight as rare as a unicorn as far as Ian was concerned. It was actually a little unsettling. He had no idea what to do with himself. He didn’t have any school work to do and he wasn’t feeling inspired enough by his current surroundings to draw anything. 

In fact, he hadn’t been feeling all to inspired to draw for quite some time. He did his school work without any issue. His professors were constantly impressed with his assigned work and his work ethic. The issue was his total lack of imagination. The work assigned to him was just that, assigned. It wasn’t creative, it wasn’t spontaneous . It wasn’t him. It might as well have been paint by numbers, or tracing for dummies. 

His drawings were once beautiful reflections of everything he was feeling inside. His art was never better than when he was manic, when he full of energy and anxiety he just needed an outlet for.   
While Ian , or course had zero interest in being manic any time soon, he found himself yearning for that kind of inspiration again. He wondered if he could be an artist, creative spontaneous with something to say, while he was balanced. 

It was such a catch twenty two for him. 

He was just trying to just live his life and belief that inspiration would strike when he least expected it. He wasn’t going to contemplate going off his meds in order to be a better artist. It wasn’t an option. Soon enough inspiration was going to hit him, that he very much believed. 

 

For now though, it seemed as though he needed to answer his phone that was nearly buzzing off the kitchen table. 

“ this is Ian” He answer unsure of who would be calling him from an unknown number. 

“ uh Ian, yeah this is Mickey, Mickey Milkovich. Yev’s dad” the voice on the other end of the phone replied almost hesitant, as if he was unsure if he should be calling. 

“ right. Good to hear from you Mr. Milkovich” 

“ Mickey” the other man corrected quickly. “ um look i know it's your day off but you said I could call…. “ 

Ian placed his dishes in the sink balancing his phone on his ear as he spoke. He was fairly certain he was about to give up his free Saturday to go babysit. “ yeah.. Course did you need something?” 

 

“ I have to go into work. Just for a couple hours and I would rather not call Svet.” Mickey explained before adding, “ I can pay you double for coming on your day off” 

“ that's really generous, you don’t have to do that. Give me an hour yeah? “ 

 

A man of his word Ian was at the slick looking highrise Mickey lived in on the Northside of Chicago within 60 minutes. 

“Hey man, thanks for this. I shouldn't be more than a couple hours.” Mickey greeted Ian at the front door with his jacket already on. 

Ian was a little shocked by the look of him. He hadn’t remembered the man being so striking. His black hair was slicked back, his broad shoulders hugged perfectly by his thin black leather jacket, he was kinda gorgeous actually. Ian shook the thought out of his head as quickly as it came. 

“ It's no problem really. “ Ian assured him making note of the way his blue eyes sparkled when he hugged Yev goodbye. 

Svetlana hadn’t told him too much about Mickey, but what she did tell him sort of made the man seem like some kind of dad beat who didn’t care about his kid. Sure, the man worked a lot, he already got that but he certainly cared about his son. In fact Ian suspected the man worked so hard because he cared about his kid. He wouldn’t be too shocked to learn that Mickey Milkovich didn’t grow up in the lap of luxury, and was just wanting to ensure his son did. He couldn’t ever blame someone for wanting the best for their child. Ian actually kind of respected the man for it. Ian’s parents were never there for them and they certainly didn’t work hard to give them a better life, either. Mickey, as far as he could tell was a million times the father Frank was, he was maybe even kind of sweet despite being somewhat absent at times. 

 

“So, buddy it's just you and me. What do you want to do?” he asked Yevgeny as they walked into the large open concept living/dining space” 

“ can we go swimming? The pool here is just for my dad and it's so cool!” the boy nearly shouted, somehow smiling even wider when Ian said yes and told him to go get his swim trunks on . 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was nearly 3 hours later when Yev was still splashing around in the large pool that Mickey returned. 

“ Hey, thought I might find you guys up here. “ His deep voice echoed throughout the large space catching Ian’s attention immediately from where he was laying on a comfortable lounge chair watching Yev. He had had his fill of swimming nearly an hour earlier but he was perfectly content to watch the boy splash around happily for as long as he wanted. 

“ Sorry. We should have left a note.” Ian replied taking Mickey’s fully clothed form suddenly making him very aware of the fact that he was only in his tight black boxer briefs. He hadn’t brought swim trunks with him, so he didn’t have much choice. 

“ nah, don’t worry about it.” the dark haired man replied thumbing his nose nervously as he averted his eyes very purposely from the nannies half naked form. “ Yev, it's time to get out.” 

“ Ok. Can we get food? I’m hungry” 

“Course we can. Whatever you want.” Mickey replied easily, turning toward Ian just as he was putting his shirt over his head “ if you haven’t eaten we can order something for the three of us. Pizza? “ He offered warmly before adding “ i mean, if you even eat pizza. It looks like you haven’t seen a simple carb in years” 

Ian couldn’t help but laugh at the spontaneous comment, “ nah I eat pizza, just work out a lot”

“I see”’ the older man said quietly once again forcing his gaze away from Ian, choosing instead to focus his attention on his overly excited son. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“ Dear god Ian don’t be so fucking cliche” Cora tisked while sipping her tea Sunday morning when they had met at the diner for breakfast. 

“ fucking cliche how?” 

“ you’re clearly going to fuck your boss” 

Ian nearly choked on his eggs at the suggestion. “ uh. I said we ate pizza and talked. There was no fucking. And he’s not really my boss anyways. Svet is. You know, just to be clear “ 

“ uh huh and why would you need to make that clear, if you weren't interested?” the petite girl asked pointedly, stealing a piece of bacon from her friends plate as he contemplated the question. 

“ I am not going to fuck my boss. Why would you say that?” 

“ because I just listened to a ten minute rant about how gorgeous the blue of his eyes were… “ 

“ I’m artist Cor. I see the beauty in everything.” he reminded her before remembering his most exciting news from the evening before “ oh yeah and I actually drew. LIke not assigned shit either, just spontaneous stuff.” 

“ thats awesome Ian, what did you draw?” 

“ just shit I saw while on the Northside yesterday. Trees, some sketches of Yev in the pool “ and maybe a few of his father, but Cora didn’t need to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its moving kinda slow seeing how they haven't spent much time together and I glossed over pizza night. But at least we have a slight hint of attraction 2 chaps in.


	3. Birthday's," Dinner" and Drinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two a days don't happen often but when they do its a nice surprise isn't it? :)

“ Nevin, I need you to email Silvy Anderson the proposal I just sent your way for editing. ASAP ok?.” Mickey informed his assistant on his way back to his office after a power lunch with some of the other partners. 

“ of course Mr. Milkovich” the younger man nodded his head before raising a finger in the air to get his bosses attention, “ I should warn you though, your office isn’t empty….” 

Mickey was so quick on his feet when in business mode he didn’t quite catch the words his assistant was saying. It was ok though, only a few seconds later he would understand what the man was trying to tell him. 

“ Well, hey there. MR. Milkovich “ His sister mocked, from where she had made herself comfortable, in his office chair. 

“ Mandy. What the fuck are you doing here?” Mickey asked with a smirk tugging on her wrist so she would remove her ass from his favorite chair and instead find a seat across from his neatly appointed desk. 

“ its my birthday assface. Did you forget?” the brunette asked, her tone was rife with sarcasm. 

Of course he had forgotten and of course she knew he had. He always did. His absent mindedness about the occasion never stopped her from dragging him out to celebrate it. 

“ right. Well, look I am busy as a mother fucker here. I don’t have time to go get plastered with you just because you managed to make it one more year on the planet. I have shit to do” 

Mandy sighed loudly, thumbing through her phone before stopping on something and very deliberately waving her screen near her brothers face. 

“ see this . This is the last time you took me out on my birthday. See that on your face big brother, that is called a smile” She teased, laughing when Mickey flipped her the finger. “ Every fucking year we do this little song and dance and every year you lose then when you finally give in, you have a good fucking time. So how about you just stop being a bitch about it and meet me at Lazer’s at 10:30?” 

 

Mickey opened his mouth to reply but his thoughts were cut off when his assistant popped his head into the office. “ Sorry to interrupt Mr. Milkovich but Justin just called to double check you two were still on for……. Umm dinner.. This evening.” 

Mandy couldn’t hold back her laughter, “ dinner.” she deadpanned. “ Yeah fucking right. You don’t have to pretend for my benefit Nev. I know my brother doesn’t do dinner. His booty call called to make sure they were still on for some ass fucking later, right?” 

The younger man’s face went a bright shade of red as he nodded the affirmative. “ you will have to tell him Mickey is busy tonight.”

“ don’t you fucking dare. Jesus Christ Mands you don’t get to come in here and cock block me. I can meet you 10:30. “ Mickey reluctantly told his sister before turning to his assistant who was still awaiting instructions in the doorway. “ Tell him I will be there at 7 and to be fucking ready I don’t have time to fuck around “ 

“ Such a romantic Mick” 

“ fuck you. I will see you later, now get the fuck out of here some of us have to work. “ 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Justin was exactly what his sister had labeled him as , a booty call. He was actually a fairly regular booty call at that. They had been fucking on the regular for roughly 2 months. They met at a bar in boystown, the way Mickey met most of the men he slept with and they have met up for sex at least once a week every week since. 

There was nothing particularly special about Justin. He was a completely average lay, usually leaving Mickey to jerk himself off while they fucked, which wasn’t exactly great but the sex was still good enough to get the job done.

What Mickey appreciated about Justin was that he was not full of some romantic notion that them fucking meant they were going to live happily ever after. They had sex, didn’t even kiss on the mouth , which was exactly the way Mickey wanted it . When they were done they cleaned up and parted ways. All in all it was a perfect arrangement, until. 

 

“ so, I can order chinese if you want?” The light haired man offered meekly while Mickey wiped the cum off his sticky chest. 

The sentence took the ad exec by surprise. 

“ uh, no thanks man. I have to go meet my sister after this” 

“ I could go with you” 

“ what? To meet my sister? Fuck no. Look what is happening here Jus? This isn’t really the deal.” Mickey asked curiously, while pulling up his pants. 

“ I didn't know we had a deal Mick. Nothing is up just trying to spend time with you” 

Mickey scoffed, “ you did fucking know we had a deal. We’ve been screwing for two months man and never done dinner or meet the family bullshit. So why would we now?” 

“ I guess maybe I want more. You don’t. I get it. “ Justin replied dejectedly, handing Mickey his leather jacket when they made their way to his front door. 

“ so ….. you want more” Mickey repeated, gnawing on his inner cheek as he spoke “ well.. I don’t. It's not you… “ 

“ don’t finish that sentence. Its fine. I get it. I think maybe this is done then….” Justin replied quietly, giving Mickey a small chaste peck on the cheek goodbye. 

“ yeah. Guess it is. Take care man” 

 

Well, there went his fuck buddy. Dammit. Mickey hated picking up guys. He didn’t have time for it. He liked having someone he could call when he had that itch to scratch. He didn’t want to work for it. Now it was back to square one. All he could do is hope that the bar Mandy was meeting him at had some hot gay guys that were down to fuck. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Fucking Mandy. She always dragged him to the worst fucking places. This club Lazer’s was no different. The music was ridiculously loud to the point he could feel it in his bones and he was pretty sure there wasn’t a gay guy in the place. 

“ didn’t you literally just get laid big brother?” Mandy asked with a raise of her eyebrow . They leaned against the bar together doing shots while he complained about what had happened with Justin. Mickey couldnt help but note how his sister hadn't helped his situation by bringing him to a straight club. 

“ I had…. Dinner. “ he smirked “ but there's always room for more. And you brought me to hetero central, where I can’t even find a fucking snack” 

Mandy rolled her eyes almost back into her head before something seemed to catch her attention. “ well, that's too bad for you because I just found a whole fucking meal. Jesus check out the redhead at the end of the bar. Wait… Mick is he looking at you?” 

Mickey furrowed his brow, turning his head slowly to follow her gaze. Sure enough there was a hot redhead staring at him. “ HA! Leave it to you to find the one gay dude in here” 

His sister tilted her head in confusion. 

“ That's Ian, Yev’s new nanny. Svet hired him because he's gay” Mickey informed her, as he let his eyes drop the length of Ian’s body. Jesus he was fucking gorgeous. He was in a body hugging white t shirt that didn't even have to work hard to make his muscular torso appear even more muscular than it was, if that was even possible. His light skin was flush from the heat of the room the sight of it causing Mickey to wonder how Ian would look hot and sweaty fucking him into the mattress. 

Jesus. T

hat was just what he needed, to lust after Yev’s fucking nanny, who by the looks of it was on his way over to them. 

 

“ Svet’s still fucking the help huh?” Mandy asked, her words knocking him straight out of his thoughts.

“ Well, she’s not fucking me. “ Ian’s voice came through loud and clear. “ Ian. you are?” 

The redhead said politely offering Mandy his hand, while flashing a gorgeous smile Mickey’s way. 

“ Ian, this is my sister Mandy, Yev’s aunt. I was just explaining who you were” 

 

Mandy excused herself quickly when she spotted a tall dark haired man eyeing her from the dance floor. 

 

Her sudden absence left the two men drinking their drinks almost silently at the bar. 

“ why don’t we sit?” Ian suggested, motioning to booth that was newly empty. 

Mickey nodded his agreement choosing to the lead the way. He couldn't help the smirk on his face when he glanced back to find Ian’s eyes focused squarely on his ass. 

 

“ So, you come here often?” Ian asked with more than a little flirt to his tone. 

“ really? that's your line?” Mickey teased with a click of his tongue, smiling when the nanny laughed wildly at question. “ pretty sure you shouldn’t be hitting on me anyways. Bad business and all” 

“ of course” the redhead agreed, raising his hands in mock surrender. “ I wouldn’t think of it. i was just asking, honestly. I haven’t seen you here before.” 

“ Yeah. Nah, Ive never been. Its Mandy’s birthday or I wouldn’t bother with a place like this. I only go out to pick up and I’m not gunna do that here.” He replied honestly, pausing to take a swig from his drink. “ what about you? Why a straight club?” 

“ I have pretty good gaydar and this way there isn’t much competition. Plus I come with my friend Cora. She already met someone tonight though. “ 

“ somehow I don’t see you needing to worry about competition.” Mickey said before he could think about the implication of his words. “ I mean… You gotta do well in boystown man.. You know.. Looking like.. You do” 

Holy fuck, Mickey was an idiot. He automatically blamed the slip up on the booze. 

“ looking like I do? Are you complimenting me Mr. Milkovich?" Ian asked voice low, rolling his bottom lip between his teeth, before clearing his throat “ I'm gunna let that pass, because I think you're a little drunk” 

“ thanks. I might just be” he wasn't. 

It was another silent moment before Ian broke the obvious sexual tension settling between them. 

“ Yev’s excited about Mexico. He did nothing but talk about it all fucking day. The kid can’t wait.” he informed him, clearly taking the conversation in a non sexual direction. For that, Mickey was eternally grateful. 

Svet had planned a trip for her and Yevgeny to Mexico for a few nights the following week. Mickey wouldn’t be going so he was to see the boy a few times before they left. 

 

 

After turning the conversation to Yevgeny and thus Ian’s job as his sons nanny Mickey was back on track and done embarrassing himself like a blushing school girl. 

He had hung out with hot guys before, guys he couldn’t have sex with due to work or similar circumstances. He could for sure handle one hot ginger. 

Or so he thought. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It had been a few days since his night out at the club and Mickey was still smiling every time Ian’s name came up. He couldn’t help it. He liked the guy, not romantically he assured himself (more than once) but he was cool. Talking to Ian came easily, they spent at least two hours just sitting at that booth in the bar exchanging stories about their youth while sipping drinks. Neither of them even bothered to pick up anyone else that night , they simply said their goodbyes and made their respective ways home. 

 

He hadn’t seen Ian since. Mickey had picked up Yev straight from school on his set days, just to get extra time with him before the big trip.

 

“ What do you need Svet?” Mickey answered his phone abruptly, making his way into his apartment nearly three hours later than usual, due to a long tiring day at the office. 

“ you are bitchy” Svetlana informed him before continuing “ you are going to be even more bitchy. I need you to go to Mexico with boy” 

Mickey tossed his keys in a bowl and scowled into the phone “ no fucking way? I can’t. I have work.” 

“ Well, bring work with you. You can work computer I know you can, you’ve done this before” she replied sternly “ I break leg. I can’t go to mexico. Yevgeny is looking forward to trip. You take him” 

 

“ for 4 nights. By my fucking self. And how do you figure I will get any fucking work done?” He asked, knowing he had already lost this battle. 

“ Ian is going. Ian watch boy. You work. Simple. “ 

 

Yeah. Right. Simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, they're going to Mexico. Should be an interesting trip.


	4. Mexico  day 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be edited again. 
> 
>  
> 
> next two chapters are written as well but I can't promise when I will have time get them up. Hopefully within the next few days.

Ian’s hand fisted through dark locks, a tapping on his thigh telling him to thrust his hips up harder. So he did. His body was set ablaze by the feeling of the warm wet mouth working his cock expertly. Throwing his head back in pleasure, the nanny let out a groan that was almost inhuman. His primal outburst simply could not be helped. Looking down seeing those sparkling blue eyes gazing back at him while pink plump lips softly sucked on the head of his dick was almost too much to bare. The whole scene had his body reacting in ways he had never experienced before. 

Mickey was stroking him lazily, lapping up precum as he brought Ian to the edge time and time again. Mickey was perfect. His technique was unreal, just had Ian had expected. He liked it rough, too. 

Mmmmm. Mickey, Mickey.. Mickey… 

 

“ ian come on” the dark haired man stopped abruptly, much to Ian’s dismay. “ Come on Ian!” 

The redhead shook his head unable to speak, trying to make sense of the request… 

“ IAN COME THE FUCK ON” 

 

Ian’s eyes blinked open suddenly awake in his room, Fiona yelling at him from the doorway. 

“ Jesus waking you is like waking the dead” she complained, tossing a towel at his head, “ your flight is in a couple hours. You need to get ready shit head. Remember?”

“ right. Fuck. Thanks for waking me” 

 

Shaking the cobwebs from his head and trying his best to forget what or more to the point who he was dreaming about, he made his way into the shower. 

Svetlana had called late the night before to let him know about the change of plans with the trip and it seemed Mickey had stayed on his mind ever since. 

Sometimes, sex dreams had nothing to do with sex. At least that's what Vee told him once. She said that sex dreams just meant you wanted qualities of the person you were sleeping with in the dream . That made sense enough to him. Of course he wanted qualities that Mickey possessed, the brunet was smart, successful and sexy as fuck…. Damn. It was probably more about sex than he was willing to admit. 

Somehow he had to spend 4 nights trying his hardest not to picture what his cock would look like in the older mans mouth.

Letting his hand drop to his straining hard on, Ian gave in. His thinking was that perhaps allowing himself a few minutes to indulge in the fantasy would help him get past it. 

 

It didn’t. 

 

When he met Mickey at the airport, the older man was dressed down in dark grey hoodie, pale blue t and dark wash jeans. His signature leather jacket must have been left at home in preparation for the hot Mexico sun. Ian had never seen the man look so relaxed. It looked good on him. 

“ hey” Mickey greeted while Yev practically jumped into Ian’s arms, already going on and on about all the things they were going to do when they got there. “ Yev, buddy why don’t we take it down a notch ok. Its a 3 hour flight to Cancun and you're already bouncing off the walls. Lets just relax and find something on your Ipad to watch, yeah?” 

 

After a short flight and roughly a million questions about Mexico from Yevgeny, they were there. 

 

Ian had been to Mexico before but never quite like this. The Omni Cancun Villas were gorgeous. Everything surrounding them was so clean and modern Ian was in awe from the second they arrived on site . 

 

“ so this is us” Mickey announced opening the door to a large Villa that sat almost directly on the beach. “ its 3 bedrooms so we each get our own” 

“ I get the biggest” Yevgeny announced , dropping his bag on the floor before the valet brining the rest of their luggage had even entered the room. 

“ Yeah. I don’t think so kid… “ Mickey laughed, slipping the valet a $50 before finally settling his eyes on Ian. “ first time in Mexico?” 

 

Ian smiled sheepishly at the question, realizing he had been caught gaping at his luxurious surroundings. He suddenly felt like an idiot. “ nah. I mean I’ve been in Mexico but not quite like this… “

“ yeah I definitely get that” Mickey assured him honestly, “ I grew up pretty fucking poor myself, remember . If we went to Mexico it was for the drugs “ 

 

Mickey was his boss, so it may never be an equal relationship, so to speak but knowing the man wasn’t always so rich helped level the playing field some. Ian wasn’t sure why he wanted them on a level playing field, but he knew he did.. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ can we snorkel tomorrow?” Yev asked from his lounge chair by the children's pool. He had been swimming for almost an hour being needing a little break. Ian was happily watching him, while sketching resort on his sketch pad and sipping a fruity cocktail, that he was certain contained very little alcohol because it tasted just like juice. 

“ sure can little man. I think they have lessons and everything we can take while your dad works tomorrow. “ 

“ he’s working tomorrow too?” the blond boy asked with a frown. “ why did he even come?” 

Ian regarded the boy in front of him very carefully before speaking, “ he came to spend time with you. And he will. He needs to get his work done first, that’s all. “ Yevgeny nodded weakly. “ do you know why he works so hard?” 

The boy only shrugged. 

“ he works so hard because he loves you.” Yevgeny rolled his eyes appearing totally unconvinced. “ no I’m serious. Don’t you think he would want to spend his days just lounging on this chair or swimming in the pools? But he doesn’t he works and he does that so that you can go to that fancy school of yours with those nerdy uniforms they make you wear” he teased, earning him a smile and a finger from the 8 yr old “ HA! You are your father’s kid. Look, Yev I have a dad who doesn’t give a shit. He didn’t care if I had anything really but yours does and even though it sucks sometimes that he works so much, it’s all for you. “ 

 

“ daddy!”: Yevgeny beamed jumping from his chair to run behind where Ian was seated, to greet his father. “ do I have to leave the pool right now? I was just getting back in “ 

“ nah, you got half an hour more before we go get something to eat, alright” Mickey replied taking the seat next to Ian as they both watched the little boy jump excitedly back into the pool. 

 

“ Thank you” his boss said quietly pausing for Ian to meet his gaze curiously before continuing, “ I heard what you told him about me working. Thank you. I uh don’t think Svet tells it to him quite the same way you did” 

“ you’re a good dad Mickey. She should cut you some slack. “ Ian stated plainly before excusing himself to go use the restroom. 

 

 

Taking a long look in the bathroom mirror Ian steadied himself for the rest of the trip. He was quickly realizing that he felt close to both of his travel companions. Yev was already like another sibling. He loved the kid. He had only been his nanny was a little over a month but he couldn't help but fall for his sweet innocent demeanor. He was adorable in every way and Ian just wanted to protect him, always. He hadn't said those things to him just because he felt they were true or because he knew Mickey needed a little bit of defending. He also said them because he knew they were what the little boy needed to hear. They were what he deserved to hear. Whatever his mother had been telling him about his father wasn’t true. Not only was it not true it also wasn’t fair, not to Mickey and least of all to Yevgeny. The boy deserved to know that his dad loved him, cherished him in fact and worked hard every day to give him the life he never had. 

 

Returning to the poolside Ian caught sight of Yevgeny right away, he was playing with two other boys in the shallow end of the pool. Letting his eyes drift over to Mickey he was shocked to see the older man was looking at his sketch pad. 

 

“ This is good “ Mickey stated easily, nodding towards the picture of Yevgeny that his book had been open to. “ sorry it was open like this. Hope you don’t mind me looking” 

“ nah go ahead. Its just doodling, really” Ian replied humbly, before he realized what he had just done. The first picture in the book was indeed of Yevgeny, but the next one wasn't… 

“ is this me?” the brunet asked as he flipped the page. 

“ uh.. Well yeah.” Ian stuttered out hoping against hope that his boss wasn’t about to flip the page. Until, of course he did. 

“ this is me too?” 

Ian could feel his face turning a millions shades of red and it wasn’t due to the mexico sun. 

“ These are really fucking good. Is this what you call doodling really? There’s so much detail, look at my eyes. “ Mickey said with a smile. He was smiling. He didn’t look creeped out by the pictures at all. 

“ sorry if this is fucking creepy its just,.. You know what I do” Ian explained biting his bottom lip nervously. 

“Not creepy. You’re good. Really good. You made me look hot” the brunet smirked. 

“ yeah. That wasn’t hard” Ian muttered so quietly it was barely audible but hy the look on Mickey's face, he had heard him just fine.


	5. mexico day 2.

Mickey could hear the excitement out in the living area, from where he was sat in his large bedroom working on an ad campaign.

“ you know, I have this handled if you just want to go enjoy Cancun” Nevin offered through skype.

“ Nah. I got it.” he replied dismissively before ending the call to get down to work.

It wasn’t like Yev didn’t know the deal going into this trip. Ian was there to spend time with him while Mickey got work done as per usual. So, why did it not feel like work as usual as he listened to his sons excited voice yammer on about seeing sea monsters and pirate treasure he was determined to find while snorkeling that morning with Ian? Deciding he wasn’t getting any work done until his two travel companions were gone, Mickey padded his way into the living room for some breakfast.

“ Good Morning Mr. Milkovich” Ian greeted. He was dressed only in green board shorts, his defined abs and deep v cut on full display. Mickey averted his eyes a beat too late, catching the sheepish smile that took over Ian’s face as their eyes finally locked.

“ Mickey” He corrected, yet again. “ Hey Yev, You excited to go snorkeling?”

“ I CAN'T WAIT, Daddy!. We’re gunna find buried treasure!” the blond boy exclaimed with a charming twinkle in his eye. Oh to see the world through an eight years olds eyes. Mickey couldn’t remember the last time he was that excited for anything.

“ sorry, I can’t come. Sounds like it going to be fun.”

“ its ok.” Yevgeny shrugged easily, “ Ian is coming. And besides when we find buried treasure you won’t have to work as much”

_Ouch._

_Ouch._

_Ouch._

Mickey’s face and heart fell at the words even though it seemed his son didn’t have any clue as to the weight his off the cuff statement had carried .

Ian however, must have caught the frown on his bosses face. “ Yev why don’t you go get your stuff ready, we have to meet Raul at the beach in 10 min” he instructed patting the top of the kids hair as he ran past him. “ you know, he didn’t mean anything by that” he said softly clearly trying to assure Mickey he wasn’t the worst dad on the planet.

“ yeah. I know. I’m good. Have fun.” he replied shaking the comment off. He began walking back to his room, a croissant in hand before adding, playfully “ you know it wouldn’t kill you to wear a shirt”

Ian laughed lightly, clearing his throat before retorting “ its Cancun, Mr… ummm Mickey. Its hot”

‘ yeah” the brunet began, suddenly brave enough to let his eyes rake the entire length of the other man’s cut body without shame “ I can see that” .

As his eyes made their way back up to the redheads face he found his expression to be filled with that perfect combination of flirtation and danger.

_Shit._

This _was_ a dangerous game they were suddenly playing.

Thank god for the interruption that was Yevgeny.

“ BYE Daddy . Come on Ian, we’re gunna be late. “

 

Mickey had never been happier to be stopped in his tracks.

 

He was probably about to do something very very stupid.

 

He needed to get back to work.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

It was barely 1pm when Mickey had met his limit to how much work he was going to do while his son was out enjoying the day without him. _Fuck this_. He muttered, hearing Yevgeny returning to the villa still seemingly full of energy. Closing his laptop Mickey shot off a text to his assistant letting him know he was done for the day, instructing the younger man to field all of his calls for him, until the following morning. The only message he received in return was a happy face emoji with the words **‘It's about time** ’, in bold. Smirking to himself he peeled of his shirt, and replaced his khakis with some black swim shorts. It was time to enjoy some of that mexico sun.

“You know the rules Yev, you need to finish up your lunch before we go out to the pool again” Ian reminded the boy who was sitting at the dining table with a half eaten sandwich in front of him.

“ ok Ian. Can you take me to the kids party later, too?”

“ How about I take you instead?” Mickey piped up, giving his son a kiss on the back of his head sweetly.

“Don’t you have to work?” Ian and Yevgeny asked at the same time both wearing faces full of confusion

. “ done for the day. Thought I’d give Ian some time off, I mean unless you don’t want to hang out with me” he teased, laughing when Yevgeny began protesting, then eating his sandwich at a dangerously fast pace “ ok. Slow down bud. Don’t want you to choke.”

When Mickey finally took his focus off of the happy kid beside him, he wasn’t too shocked to see a gorgeous pair of green eyes lingering over his bare chest. He couldn't help but give Ian a small almost non existent wink in response to his ogling. Raising his hands in mock surrender Ian averted his gaze.

“I guess I have the afternoon off. I think I might just check out that fancy gym they got here”

The ad exec couldn’t help his light chuckle, blatantly taking the time to check out his nanny’s fit form once again. “ yeah, clearly you’ve let yourself go. Must be all that calorie rich resort food.” he teased with a smirk.

As if they were playing a game Ian was determined to win, the nanny got up from where he was seated, walking slowly over to where Mickey had been leaning against the kitchen counter to whisper lustfully into his ear “ I’m sure I can think of ways to burn the calories off”

The moment was so laced with sex Mickey couldn’t even remember how to swallow properly.  Ian was standing so close to him as if  baiting him to make a move, even though he knew he couldn't. It was unfair, is what it was.  He didn’t know when they had begun their game of sex chicken but he knew when he had lost it. It was right then, with his body pressed up against the kitchen counter feeling as if his entire being would explode if he didn’t get that ginger on him, now. His son only a few short feet away, Mickey could only mutter quietly, ‘ you asshole’ it was said with so little conviction he admonished himself for being so weak.

“ you started it” Ian reasoned, before smiling to himself in victory as he exited the room. 

 

 

 

 

 

`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Mickey couldn’t remember a time he was so blissfully happy and completely free of work. Even at his most relaxed times while at home work was never far from his mind. Spending time in the family pool of the resort with his son Mickey didn’t think once about deadlines or recent sales projections. He thought about Yevgeny smile, they way he laughed with his entire soul and all times he said ‘daddy’ with pure unadulterated affection. They splashed for hours not a worry in the world . When they attended the kids party later in the evening he was taken by how purely happy his son was just to say the words “ this is my dad” to the people they met. It was so clear that Yevgeny had been yearning to have his dad with him like this. It was the perfect day.

 

 

~

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

 

 

“ hey can you grab the door to his room” Mickey asked in a low whisper as he made his way into the villa finding Ian sitting along on the couch flipping through channels on the large screen tv in the center of the room. 

He was trying to make his way through the large villa without waking the boy in his arms. Yevgeny had had his fill of fun about halfway through their late dinner. He fell asleep, sitting up in his chair before dessert was served. Ian smiled warmly at the sight of them, opening the door as requested. Mickey tucked the young boy into his bed, giving him a small kiss on his cheek before making his out quietly out of the room.

 

“ What the fuck are you drinking Gallagher?” he taunted with a quirk of his eyebrow, eyeing the younger mans fruity drink from where he stood in the doorway of the living area.

“It's called a Laaaaaava Flow, tastes like CO CO nutssss juice and stir burries. So smmmmoooooth” he slurred “ Not even sure there's buzze in this feeen”

Mickey had to stifle a laugh, the nanny was so obviously drunk. Taking a seat next to him on the couch he couldn’t help but feel the weight of the other man’s intense gaze. “ Maybe you should try water next” he suggested helpfully. 

“ really… “ Ian responded curiously. Without so much as a word he began moving his body over inch by inch, slowly, as if waiting for Mickey to tell him not to, until their thighs were almost touching and Mickey could feel warm breath on his neck. “ i was thinking about trying sex on the beach next”

“ ah fuck” Mickey breathed out, covering his face in his heads as he tried to muster every ounce of resistance he had in him. “ Ian… you gotta stop saying shit like that “

“ why ?”

As if the movement was the sexiest thing Mickey had ever seen, he watched intently as a pinky finger began to trace circles just above his right knee. He licked his lips as it ever so slowly began making its way up his thigh stopping at the the place where the hem of his shirt met the top of his shorts. Mickey allowed himself to be taken in by the ministrations, to let go all the reasons why them together was a horrible fucking idea and just give the fuck in. The sudden thickness of the air between seemed to had stolen every ounce of willpower he had in him. Even if he thought he might still have a fighting chance, Ian dipping his head down low to nibble on his jawline with just the perfect amount of teeth was enough to turn him into a needy horny mess.

 

**Fuck it.**

 

Before he knew what he was doing, or was able to convince his smarter self not to do it at all, Mickey was maneuvering them so that he was straddling the taller man. Within seconds, their clothed cocks were grinding deliciously into one another, while exploring mouths peppered kisses and bites to necks, ears and jaw lines that were begging to be tasted.

While a deep purple mark was being sucked into his collar bone, Mickey heard himself let out a moan that was so close to a whine he would have been embarrassed by it if Ian hadn’t made a similar noise himself. Suddenly he was counting steps in his head, trying to work out which was closer his bedroom or the front hall closet.  Both were places he knew he had stashed lube and condoms .  Just as he was doing math in his head he felt long fingers working at his zipper It was then that it all came crashing down.

 

“ hold on “ his voice hesitant and unsure. Taking a firm hold of Ian’s hands he stopped the man just in time to keep his shorts on.

“ what for?” the redhead asked, licking a naughty stripe up the brunets jugular as he spoke.

“ you’re drunk. This is a bad fucking idea”

“ not drunk” Ian protested, his body swaying slightly, as he tried to sit up straighter. “ ok little tipsy. But no.. not druuu.. Unnk. “

Letting out a long suffering sigh Mickey removed himself from the nanny’s lap, just in time for another dose of reality to hit him.

“ Daddy…” a small voice called to him from the hallway “ daddy its scary in here.”

“ ok, coming Yev”

Giving Ian a regrettable sigh he left the living room, still painfully hard and wondering what it would be like to just give in to temptation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what ppl are thinking! Just putting that out there. 
> 
> Mexico will be a few more chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> I very much hope that the flirting is hot. I struggle a little with making the *heat* translate onto the page, they way I want it to.


	6. Mexico day 3

When Ian awoke in his hotel bed the following morning he barely remembered stumbling into his room the night before. Letting himself lie in bed a few minutes before attempting to move his obviously hung over body, Ian began remembering the previous nights events. He remembered biting Mickey's jawline , sucking marks into his neck, the salty taste of his skin, the feel of his rock hard cock pressed against his own. 

Shit  
Fuck  
Dammit. 

Suddenly he was hit with a wave of embarrassment. How could he have done that? Hit on his boss. Just how much booze was actually in that fruity drink that tastes like juice? Also, why did Mickey stop? He sort of had memory of the other man straddling him, kissing on his neck, grinding up against him. He was almost certain the hot and heavy make out session wasn’t one sided, but then why stop? The red head tried hard to rack his brain into remembering everything but all he knew was that at some point his hands were being smacked away and he woke up alone. 

 

There was only one way to get to the bottom of things and he knew it. He had to be an adult. He had to shake the embarrassment off and go talk to Mickey about what had happened between them, even if it meant he was fired. Ian was fairly certain he hadn’t crossed a line. It wasn't as if they hadn’t been flirting with for the last few days. he hoped he hadn't gone to the point where he would be fired but it was always a possibility. After-all, Mickey was his boss and Ian for sure hadn’t acted professionally. 

Tossing the blankets aside he swung his long legs to the side of the bed prepared to get up just as a a knock came to his door. 

“ Ian, can I come in?” it was Mickey. 

“ uh yeah..” 

When the brunet made his way into the room Ian was struck with the fact that he was still shirtless. Throwing a t shirt over his head he made room on the bed for Mickey to join him, relieved when he did. 

“ so, I don’t know how much you remember from last night” Mickey began hesitantly, thumbing his nose as he spoke from where he was sat on the end of the bed. 

“ Just let me say I am so fucking sorry. If I crossed a line or whatever. I Love this job, I love Yev, I don’t want to do anything to fuck this up “ he blurted out shocking even himself with how desperate he sounded. 

“ Ian. stop. “ the shorter man directed, his tone gentle and assuring “ I practically jumped on you and I’ve been flirting with you for days. You didn’t do anything wrong” 

Letting out an audible sigh Ian breathed for what felt like the first time in minutes. He knew though that Mickey’s confession didn’t mean anything could happen between them, even if it was mutual. 

 

“ but,, you stopped us right?” 

“Right” 

“ because this can’t happen” He motioned between the two of them, watching intently as Mickey nodded the affirmative. 

“ Yev fucking loves you and if we fucked up, it would kill him. His mother's done that to him enough. I can’t do it , too. “

“ you don’t have to explain. I get it. “ and he did, too. It sucked because Mickey was easily the hottest, coolest guy he had ever met but they needed to be realistic, a good fuck wasn’t worth screwing up things for Yevgeny. “ so, we’re cool? You’re not firing me?” 

Mickey laughed lightly at the question “ what would I even fire you for? Being too hot? Nah you’re not fired. I am taking another day off though. Going to hang with the kid again. You may need to sleep some more , your head has to feel like hell after all that shit you drank” 

“ thanks, yeah. I’ve had better days” 

“ Meet us for dinner, yeah?” 

“Yeah” 

 

 

Ian slept easier knowing he still had his job and things with Mickey seemed OK, all things considered. 

When he finally awoke it was passed noon and the Milkovich boys were nowhere to be found. Ian instantly took out his sketch pad so he could do some drawing on the beach. 

 

“ That’s very good” A man’s voice said from behind him. He was sat on a beach chair watching the wave when the stranger approached him from behind to compliment his work. 

“ uh thanks, just doodles. “ 

“ doodles huh?” his British accent now evident. “ It's brilliant is what it is, you should not be so modest” 

Without even asking the blonde took the seat next to Ian, flashing him a flirty smile as he made himself comfortable. “ I’m Miles, you are? “ 

“Ian” 

“ you here with you’re family Ian? Wife? Kids…” the other man ventured, very obviously searching for answers that would all lead to one conclusion. 

“ I’m gay” the redhead offered, willing to put the man out of his misery . 

“ good. I mean, good for me “ he winked, the sight of it causing Ian’s eyes to roll into the back of his head. 

“ really and why’s that good for you?” 

 

Miles flashed Ian a flirty smile then continued to talk to him as if he was trying desperately to pick up dessert. He was tall, taller than Ian with a nice tan and a pretty great smile but Ian had no interest in picking up or being anyone's dessert for the evening. 

What Ian did find interesting however, was Mickey’s reaction to the other man when him and Yev made their way over to him. 

“ who’s your friend?” his boss asked with more than a little snark to his tone. 

“ This is Miles, he’s visiting from London” 

Ian couldn’t hold back his amusement when Mickey ignored the blond’s offered handshake. 

“ is he coming for dinner too Daddy?” Yevgeny asked innocently, motioning to an obviously put out Miles as he spoke. 

“ I was actually going to ask Ian here if he wanted to go to dinner.” the very brave blond interjected, the boldness of the move causing Mickey to visibly scoff and clear his throat. 

“He has plans” the brunet said sternly, hitting the other man with a stare that finally had him backing away. 

 

 

It wasn’t until they were seated at the restaurant Yevgeny fascinated by all the buffet options that Ian leaned in to speak to directly to Mickey’s ear. 

“ what was that?” 

“ what was what?” 

“ fuck you. You know exactly what. You tell me we cant be together, then cock block me the second someone talks to me… care to explain” Ian asked raising his eyebrow in challenge. 

“ you didn’t seem interested in the guy.” he replied with a shrug “was just helping you out” 

“ ah I see. So, you weren’t jealous or anything?” 

“ fuck no. I don’t do jealous Gallagher. I don’t do relationships or anything of that stupid shit.”

“ ok. Good to know, me neither. “ 

Keeping his eyes firmly on Yevgeny who was placing every sweet treat on his plate, from a large buffet table a few feet away, Mickey licked his lips before asking , “ what do you do then?” 

“ everything” Ian stated plainly, letting his fingers run circles over Mickey's firm thighs as he spoke, “ I do everything, Mickey and I do it well” 

“ you didn’t call me Mr. Milkovich that time “ his boss replied playfully, letting his eyes meet Ian’s for a brief moment before giving him a sultry half smile. 

“Would you like it if I did?” He asked voice low and dangerous. He didn't know what it was, the heat, the sexy inviting way that Mickey smiled at him or watching the man get jealous not an hour earlier but whatever it was, something had switched them back into flirt mode. 

And here they were once again playing a heart racing breath stealing game, that he was determined to win. Fuck what they said earlier. If Mickey wanted to get jealous and play it that way, he was gunna play, too “I wonder…. would you? Mr. Milkovich? Like if I bent you over and said your name, over and over a-------’ 

 

“ they have so much cake!!!!” the little blond boy came running up to the table with a plate full of cakes, just as Mickey choked on air. “ you ok daddy?” 

“ yeah. I’m good.” the older man replied, hitting Ian with a death glare as he shook his head at him. “ if you eat all of that you will be sick , though” 

 

Ian silently mouthed ‘sorry’, laughing a little when Mickey flipped him the finger. 

God, he was in trouble. They hadn’t even made it a day without flirting with one another. They hadn’t even made it a full 10 hours for fuck sakes. Sitting there eating dinner Ian couldn’t help but think that maybe he should have fucked Miles. Maybe he just needed to get laid. But he quickly let the thought go. The truth of it was, Miles was attractive and on any other day Ian would have happily had his way with the guy. He didn’t want Miles, and he probably wouldn’t be satisfied with any other guy either. He wanted Mickey. He was fixated on Mickey, dreaming about MIckey, jerking off to visions of Mickey. Just imaging what the older man would be like in bed had him yearning to find out and no one else was going to satisfy that urge. 

 

Walking back to their Villa it hit Ian that Mickey had said he didn’t do relationships. Neither did Ian. They both just did fucking. Who would get hurt if they just had sex and kept feelings out of it? Ian was capable of that, he knew he was, he did it all the time. He trusted Mickey could keep it casual as well, if a guy as hot as Mickey Milkovich wasn’t taken by now that was by his choice, it had to be. So …. It would stand to reason that there would be no harm in fucking, just once. Get it out of their systems and move on with their lives. It was the sexual tension that was the problem. 

 

As far as Ian was concerned, all they needed to do was relieve some of the tension. 

 

Lucky for a plotting Ian, Yevgeny was out like a light the second his head hit his pillow. The hadn’t even chosen a story to read him before light snoring was filling the room. 

Tip toeing out of the boys room quietly, both men walked out to the kitchen. When Mickey bent down low to grab himself a beer from the fridge, Ian snapped. 

The second the brunet turned around Ian was pressing forward, removing the beer from his hand before lowering his hands to Mickey’s thighs so he could lift him onto the counter. Without missing a beat Mickey’s strong legs wrapped around his waist tightly before they locked eyes their faces so close together they were sharing breaths. 

“ what are we doing?” Mickey asked in a voice just above a whisper. Despite the question his hands were now rubbing soothingly down Ian’s sides. The feel of them had the redheads body shuddering with want. 

“ fucking. Mr. Milkovich” he replied before lifting Mickey up, loving the way his firm body was pressed against his own. Dull fingers pressed into his back, legs crossed together even tighter than they had been as a way to hold on while Ian lead them to his bedroom, kicking the door open before tossing Mickey on the bed. “ we’re fucking.” He continued, standing at the foot of the bed so he could tear his shirt off throwing it to the floor quickly . He couldn’t help but smile when Mickey followed suit. 

 

“ unless you tell me to stop” Ian offered before slowly, carefully climbing on top of a now shirtless Mickey. The skin below him was already getting heated, he loved the feel of it under his fingertips. He loved the feel of Mickey, his body was strong but not hard, his legs muscular and perfect, his belly firm with just a touch of fat over his obviously strong torso. He was gorgeous and Ian wanted him in that moment even more than the night before when he had been drunk. 

“ we said we wouldn’t ….” Mickey’s voice was hoarse with lust yet hesitant and unsure but his eyes were completely blown, and his body was squirming with obvious need. It was a need that Ian understand, from his place on top of the hot man, he was feeling needy as hell. 

“ Fuck what we said. It's just sex… unless.. You want me to stop?” Ian visibly swallowed before looking Mickey dead in the eyes “ do you want me to stop?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to guess that if you hated how I ended the last chapter, you're going to loathe how I end this one. LOL 
> 
>  
> 
> SORRY I still love you all.


	7. Don't.....  (last of Mexico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. The weekend got away from me. 
> 
> I will edit once more.

‘Don’t” 

the reply was quiet, Mickey knew it had to have been barely audible as he was having difficulty finding his voice. Being underneath Ian was a heady experience to say the least. The nanny had been attractive to him since the moment they met but this, this was something else entirely. Ian wasn’t just hot, he was sex personified. His cut muscles were on full display the sight of his defined abs nearly causing drool to pool at the corner of Mickey’s lips. He had never wanted to lick his way down someone's torso the way he wanted to devour Ian in that moment. 

So, did he want him to stop? That had been the question . The answer was an easy definitive one, HELL NO. 

“Don’t what?” 

“Don't’ stop. Keep going, “ he licked his lips, his mouth turning to a small smile as Ian gave him a flirty smirk in response to his directive. 

In what could only be described as the sexiest move known to mankind, he felt himself being lifted by a strong arm that had been snaked below his waist and tossed in the air so he was further up the bed. In one swift movement his pants were removed, then quickly covered by Ian’s hot skin. 

“ lube’s in the drawer next to your head “ 

Reaching blindly, next to him Mickey fumbled around his hands finally landing on the small bottle. All the while Ian’s warm wet lips traced lines over the straining bulge in his boxer briefs. 

“ stop fucking teasing me, Gallagher” he huffed, throwing the nanny a finger when he laughed heartedly in response continuing to tease him thoroughly, still not letting his cock out of its constraints. 

“Do you know how long I’ve been thinking about this ?” Ian crooned looking up so they could lock eyes. Mickey couldn’t believe how blown they already looked. Ian wasn’t lying he was obviously just as into this as Mickey was, fuck, that was hot. Never in his life had he had this kind of chemistry with someone. They just fit together, the two of them moving in time together in ways he had never experienced with anyone else he had been with. 

It felt good. It felt really fucking good. Everything was basically in slow motion from that second on. Ian’s mouth licking and sucking along the band of his boxer briefs, large freckled hands teasingly stroking his thighs, causing goose bumps to appear in their wake. The sound of the lube opening, the removal of his boxers (finally), the nudge to get his legs open wider, the redhead making himself at home between his strong legs. Then, finally that mouth, that perfect hot mouth…… 

 

“ ah fuck….. Jesus “ 

Ian only hummed in response, allowing his head to bob expertly while Mickeys hands curled into red hair. 

How could it be this good? How had it never been this good before? 

Just when he thought he knew what the other man would do next, he would throw him off doing something else entirely. It was easily the dirtiest blow job of his life. The sick sounds of saliva and Ian’s lubed up hand stroking him with fever filled the room. Taking a peak downward through hooded eyes, Mickey could see Ian’s mouth glistening with spit his face flush and mouth full, he almost came just from the sight of him.

 

In fact, Suddenly he was hit with a familiar fire in his belly and he knew it would all be over before it began if he didn’t calm down. 

“ gotta stop man. … don’t wanna come “ 

“ you sure? I could make you cum again “ 

Jesus. 

‘ fuck, you’re gonna be the death of me aren’t you?” he asked through shaking breaths, letting his fingers lead Ian’s head up towards his own raising his long body upwards so he could bite playfully at the nanny’s bottom lip. It was the closest to kissing someone on the lips Mickey had been in years. “ just get me ready and fuck me” he directed, speaking hotly into Ian’s mouth before turning himself over. If he was going to do this, and not let himself get lost enough to want it over and over again he knew he needed to build walls. 

Fucking in doggy style wasn’t exactly what he had in mind and he could tell by the long suffering sigh his lover let out, it wasn’t what he had in mind either but it was the best option for both of them. He was fairly certain despite his obvious disappointment, Ian agreed. 

 

After All,this was a dangerous game they were playing and there was no way Mickey was going to lose. He couldn’t be stupid enough to fall for the soft kisses placed at the nape of his neck or the way long fingers took the time to go slowly with care to get him ready. He wasn’t going to be stupid enough to think fucking was more than fucking, to hand himself over to a charming kind man he watched take care of his son every day as if he could have more than what he had resigned himself to believing he was worthy of. 

No. It was an itch that needed to be scratched. That was all. 

Oh. fuck. 

That stretch. Finally, Mickey let his eyes close, the feeling of Ian bottoming out sending shock waves of pleasure and pain throughout his entire. Yes. Fuck. This is what he needed. 

“ Goddamn you’re tight” Ian complimented, tightening one hand over Mickeys shoulder while the other gripped tightly onto his hip. “ you good?” 

 

“ oh fuck yeah, keep going” He was good. He was great, in fact. Of course the gorgeous asshole had to have a huge fucking cock to go along with that perfect body and of course he had to know how to use it, too. Forcefully grabbing onto the sheets Mickey allowed his upper body to lie flank with the bed pushing his ass higher in the air to meet each of Ian’s hard thrusts so that perfect dick was hitting his prostate on every hard jab. 

“ shit, keep doing that” the voice was horse with lust, the sound of it spurring Mickey’s hips to move harder. “ Just like that “ 

“ bossy” the brunet teased craning his head back just in time to catch Ian’s naughty smirk as he laid down a hard smack to the pale flesh of his bosses ass. Damn if that didn’t feel good, too. 

“ fuck, you. You aren't’ the boss here… ‘oh shit’…. Mr. Milkovich…. Oh fuck that’s good” 

After a few minutes of Ian staying still as a board letting Mickey fuck his ass back onto him expertly, it seemed the redhead was ready to take the lead once more. Forcefully pushing boss downward he laid his chest flat against Mickey’s hot back, quickly fucking into him with purpose whispering breathy praises into his ear, while Mickey could only moan unahasadly in response. 

 

“ you close?” Ian asked before snaking his hand to Mickey’s straining hardon to stroke him expertly. “ I’m close” 

There was no way Mickey was going to be able to form words, nodding weakly in response he let his eyes roll back into his head while Ian fucked him right over the edge. 

When he came it was hard, long and perfect. He hadn’t had an orgasm like that in what had felt like forever. He almost wished it wasn’t so good. NO, scratch that he absolutely wished it hadn’t been that good. It took no time at all for the realization sink in that, the itch had been scratched and the smart thing to do would be to never do it again. So, it being so fucking amazing, was a double edged sword 

It wasn’t even full minute later before he felt Ian filling into the condon biting hard into his shoulder as he came. 

As Ian’s hot body collapsed next to him , he only had to sneak a glimpse at the other man’s eyes to know he was feeling the same. 

“ shit” They said in unison. 

“ I knew you would be fucking good. Asshole” Ian laughed out covering his face with his hands as he spoke. 

“ yeah right back at ya…. But you know we can’t..” he began stopping when he felt a finger press against his lips. 

“ I know. Just let me enjoy it for right now” 

 

That was a sentiment Mickey could understand. He hadn’t felt that good in years, if ever. His entire body was relaxed. Yeah. he would worry about the ramifications of it tomorrow, for now. He going to bask in the afterglow. 

 

“So, that's what they mean by power bottom jhuh?” Ian’s voice came through in the silence, making Mickey laugh from his gut down to his toes. 

“ never fuck one before Gallagher…?’ He asked while fishing for his pack of smokes from his jeans at the foot of the bed. Lighting a cigarette he quirked an eyebrow at his bedmate who happily took one for himself. “You’ve been missing out” 

“ Guess I have.” He replied , his green eyes raking over Mickey’s naked body as he spoke. 

“ stop that” Mickey warned, feeling his dick begin to harden at the way Ian was staring at him from where he was sat next to him on the large hotel bed. “ I don’t exactly have any complaints either. I didn’t think you’d be so……” 

‘So…?” 

 

“ I donno man. You’re a fucking nanny alright. I didn’t picture you smacking my ass and railing me so hard” He admitted although he guessed part of him kind of did and that's why he wanted him as much as he had. He knew it would be good. He knew it would be better than good. 

“ didn’t hear you complain” The redhead replied with a cocky grin, laughing when Mickey rolled his eyes at him. 

The banter was so flirty that if they weren’t careful they were definately going to find themselves locked together once more. 

 

Sensing they were crossing a line, already, Mickey put the brakes on the conversation stubbing out his smoke in the ashtray next to the bed before pulling on his clothes. 

“ I uh, should get back to my bedroom. You know, Yev can’t find me in here” the words were like splashing cold water on a fire. 

Ian nodded in agreement, before reaching for Mickey’s hand once more giving it a soft squeeze before saying goodnight. 

 

“ night. “ 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The next day Mickey woke up ready to work and put the night before behind him. 

He greeted Ian and Yev in the kitchen sipping coffee while the two of them made plans for the day. He didn’t dare to so much as glance in the other man’s direction. 

“ I will see you guys at dinner k” he said before retreating to his room to work. He knew he had barely looked at Ian the entire time he was in the kitchen and it seemed as though Ian was set on treating him the exact same way. It was for the best afterall. 

They needed to keep their distance. It was for the best. The itch had been scratched. That would be the end of it. 

 

So, that's what they did for the rest of their time at Mexico. He couldn’t claim to have not thought about how good the sex had been everytime he looked at the other man, and sometimes when he was alone in his room, or the shower but he knew it was a one time thing. 

 

Once they were home it would be easier. The two of them would no longer be sleeping under the same roof, there for the temptation wouldn’t be nearly as bad as it was in Mexico. 

It was all to be blamed on that damn Mexico sun. 

Now that they were back in Chicago it would all be different.

He was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Mickey is sure that the itch has been scratched. 
> 
> Oh Mickey....


	8. You're drunk

“ so, spill. Tell me about Mexico” Cora asked cheerfully taking a sip of her coffee from where she was sat across from Ian at Patsy’s. 

“ uh, it was ...hot” He replied as nonchalantly as possible. Unfortunately for him, Cora had been his friend far too long to buy that. 

“ I KNEW it! You were cliche as fuck weren’t you?” she chimed, her voice loud enough to be heard from a few booths over. Ian immediately sighed burying his face in his hands in response. 

“ yes. I was cliche as fuck” he reluctantly admitted, giving her the finger when she began to sing song her I told you so’s between bites of eggs. “ fine. Whatever. We had sex. Its not a big fucking deal?” 

“ How was it?” 

“ I don’t want to talk about it” 

“ that good huh?” she asked with a wide smile on her face when he rolled his eyes in reply. “Come on you gotta give me something… how many times? Did you fuck on the beach? Are you gunna hook up again?” 

“ once, no and fuck no:” 

He meant it too. He knew he had to mean it. It couldn’t happen again. It shouldn’t have happened the first time. He loved his job. He loved Yevgeny and sleeping with the kids dad was a mistake waiting to happen. Silently admonishing himself for having such little willpower he chalked it up to the heat of Mexico and his lack of sex life as of late. That's all it was. Two hot guys who were staying under the same roof who needed to get laid. So they did. 

 

“ Why the fuck not? It was obviously good I can tell. “ 

“ was good. Very fucking good. But its not smart. Hes my boss Cor” he reminded . 

“ that's what makes it so hot.” 

 

“ you are a bad influence” he teased, happy when she finally changed the subject. He needed to get his mind off of Mickey and he needed to do it before he was due to see the man later that day. They had an agreement, and he intended to stick to it. 

 

The truth of it was that he was struggling a little with the idea of it being just once. He was struggling with it more than he may have let on to his friend. Sex with Mickey was hot. So hot, he could only imagine how hot it could get if they let themselves get to that point where they knew each others bodies perfectly. Their first time together as amazing as it was , was still a first time. Now that he knew what made the other man moan, he wanted to play with him even more. He wanted to learn even more. He wanted to explore that body more, get Mickey to scream… scratch his back .. … beg. Ya, he definitely wanted that. 

But, he knew it wasn’t smart and for once in his life he was trying to be smart. It was just sex and sex wasn’t worth throwing away a good job or his relationship with Yevgeny. 

He pushed the feelings away finished his breakfast and made his way to school. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Unfortunately, school was another source of frustration. 

Ian knew he was talented, there had never been any doubts about that. What he wasn’t prepared for when he started art school was the sheer amount of people were just as if not more talented them him. 

Leaning over a long desk he eyed the grade on his paper admonishing himself for yet another average piece of work. It wasn’t that he wasn’t doing well, it was that he wasn’t standing out. He didn’t want to be mediocre, he wanted to be great. He wanted to be so great that all of those rich North Side pricks who snubbed their noses at his discount school supplies would be green with envy. 

The redhead knew he didn’t fit in from the second he walked onto campus, a couple months earlier. It wasn’t even that he cared about their opinions of him, he just loved proving people wrong. Getting b’s wasn’t going to prove much , though. 

 

“By the look on your face, you’d think I failed you” Professor Shulman stated curiously. The older man was one of Ian’s favorite teachers, he was laid back but it was obvious he knew what he was doing. Ian loved his classes and he was lucky enough to be in a couple of them. “ try not being so hard on yourself, Ian. It was good work” 

 

“ good. Yeah. “ 

“ I see. So good isn’t good enough. You’re looking at being the next Picasso?” the other man teased. Offering Ian a cigarette as they walked out of the building together, Ian portfolio slung under his arm. “ Ian. What is it you want? Out of all of this I mean” he gestured to the arts building as they made their way to the designated smoking section just outside of the school grounds. 

“ I donno. I guess I want to draw. Create….” he answered dumbly. The truth was he didn’t really know what he wanted. He hadn’t thought that much about it. He knew it wasn’t always practical to get an art degree but there was nothing else he was good at. 

“ hmmmm. Well the students getting a’s, they usually know what their goals are.” 

“ jesus. Thanks for the pep talk” he muttered allowing a plume of smoke to escape his lips before adding, “ what did you want to do?” 

“ honestly and I know it sounds like bullshit but I wanted to teach. I sold some work, had some shows in New York but I knew I wasn’t going to be a professional artist and I was Ok with that. I love teaching and I like to think that shows” 

Ian gave him a small smile, it did show. 

“ Have you thought about your internship? Because I have a few ideas for you” the older man stubbed out his cigarette before waving to a fellow teacher across the grass from them. “ I can send some ideas your way if you like. “ 

“ yeah. I would love that. I have no real leads so far. “ Ian replied , gnawing on his bottom lip a tad “ What do you suggest. I mean to improve the b’s. What's missing?” 

“ honestly. ….. heart, Ian. You’re talented you can draw anything I ask you to, but I don’t feel anything you draw because I don’t think you do either. I want to see your heart. Show me what you love”

“Right” 

 

What he loved huh? Ian didn't love anything. He loved his family, he supposed but he had drawn them to death. He wasn't feeling overly passionate about anything these days and he knew what the professor had said was probably true. There was no heart in his work, there wasn't much heart in his life, in fact he wasn't entirely sure he had one. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

When Ian received the call that he would be watching Yevgeny Mickey’s place that night he only slightly nervous about the prospect of seeing the man again. 

The real nervousness didn’t kick in until the brunet opened his door. He was dressed in a nice black dress shirt with some tight dark washed jeans. God. He was gorgeous and suddenly the air was thick with awkwardness. 

“ hey” Mickey greeted motioning for Ian to enter . “ uh, Yev is playing in his room. He's already eaten and he knows he’s supposed to be in bed by 10. You shouldn’t have any problems”

It was clear from the tone that Mickey intended to keep things all business. His very cold demeanor was making Ian feel more uneasy than he already had. 

“ alright”’ 

Making his way into the large living room he felt eyes on him. Turning around to face his boss he saw something thathad him relaxing a little. Mickey was shaking his head laughing to himself. 

“ fuck. Why is this so fucking weird?” Mickey asked with a light sigh. “ I’m making it fucking weird right?” 

“ not just you.” the nanny admitted “ shit doesn’t have to be weird. It was just sex. We’re adults. We can do this. So, let's start over… you look nice. Date?” 

“ nah I don’t really date. It's a work thing. Have to wine and dine this idiot so I can land a big account. Bullshit really, but i can expense account it all, so it's not all bad” 

There it was their easy conversation. They talked for a few minutes before Mickey had to leave. It was nice. Ian liked talking to Mickey, before anything had happened sexually he knew he just liked Mickey. The man was cool, confident and interesting. He was still sexy as all fuck, that hadn’t gone away. Ian did sneak a peek at his ass in those jeans as he walked away but how could he not? He was just human after all. 

 

“ Ian!!” Yev greeted him excitedly. 

Ian couldn’t help but muse about how the only smile he liked seeing more than Mickey’s was his son’s . Yevgeny didn’t have many of his fathers features but that smile was all Mickey and it was glorious. 

“ hey buddy. How was school today?” 

“Ok. I guess” 

“That Jackson kid still bugging you?” Ian asked, carefully eyeing the young boy as he spoke. Yevgeny had told him about some popular kid bothering him for the last little while. Ian knew all about bullies . When Yev shrugged in response, he could tell the answer was yes. “ did you tell your mom?” 

“ Yeah. she said she would kill his parents if he did it again but I don’t think she will. She told me not to do anything though. She doesn't want me to fight like my dad used to” 

“ well, I say stand up for yourself. If you stand up for yourself he will move along to someone else. I promise” 

 

 

The night was good easy. Watching Yevgeny had to be the easiest job he had ever had. He smiled warmly when the boy passed out next to him on the couch after binging Trollhunters. It wasn’t a bad way to spend a night. He could think of worse that was for sure. 

Taking out his sketch pad Ian found himself drawing Yev’s sweet sleeping face. He had drawn the boy before but this was different. It was so simple, so easy. He wasn’t trying to get his inspiration back, he wasn’t trying to find his heart, he was just drawing. 

 

As soon as he was done, he picked up the small boy carrying him to his room and laying him in his bed as quietly as possible. 

 

It was only a few minutes later that Mickey made his way back home, stumbling slightly as he peeled his shoes off. 

“ have a few?” Ian teased when the brunet practically flung his body onto the couch next to him. 

“ Maybe….. I landed the account though so… yay” Mickey announced gleefully . Ian had to stifle a laugh. He had seen many sides of Mickey in their time together but blissfully drunk was a new one. He was kind of adorable. His blue eyes all glossy, pale skin turned pink with an obvious blush while a naughty lopsided grin pulled at his lips. Adorable. 

“You’re drunk” 

“ You’re gorgeous…. “


	9. Deal

Mickey heard the words hit the thick air between them but he couldn’t believe they had actually come out of his mouth. How much had he drank?

“ I mean.. Uh….” Before he could take the statement back , Ian was on him. all lips and hands. Suddenly he had no intention of taking the words back, fuck what they said fuck being fucking responsible, fuck it all to hell, he was too drunk and too horny to put a stop to any of it.

“ shit.. Fuck . I’m sorry” Ian suddenly breathed out, lifting his body up from where it had been attached to Mickey’s lying horizontally on the couch. The loss of it had the brunet letting out an audible sigh. It took a few seconds for Mickey’s spinning head to register what the redhead was saying. He was babbling now, pacing in front of the couch going on about how Mickey was drunk and how he shouldn’t have touched him. Funny thing was though, the only thing Mickey could see was Ian’s tenting jeans and his zipper just begging to be pulled down.

So , he did the only thing he could do, he reached his arms forward, the action stopping the nanny in his tracks, scooted his ass almost half way off the couch, then he finally began unzipping. Ian looked down at him, green eyes completely blown, mouth opening and closing as if he was internally fighting with his own will power, or lack thereof.

“ Mickey…. “ It was a question. As soon as Ian’s already leaking cock was set free he felt a hand on his head gently tugging at him so he would look up into the other man’s eyes before making another move.

“ what?” he asked, quietly stroking the cock slowly, before letting his tongue venture forward just enough to send a playful lick to the tip. He felt Ian’s knees wobble under the sensation.

“ how drunk are you?”

“ drunk enough that I don’t give shit how stupid this is but sober enough to know how stupid this” He replied honestly. He knew. He was buzzed, sure but he wasn’t falling down wasted and he wasn’t being taken advantage of. He was horny and there was a gorgeous well hung man in his living room. He was just drunk enough to let the less smart parts of him do the driving for the night.

By the way Ian’s heads rolled back in pleasure at the first hard suck to head of his dick. he could tell he was ok with letting that less smart part of him take the wheel, too. Mickey loved giving head. Oh how proud that statement would make his homophobic father, he thought to himself as he took all of Ian down his throat. All nine glorious fucking inches of him. Relaxing his throat was the trick and he did it well. He lived for the way men reacted to his skills, too and Ian didn’t disappoint, he moaned lowly, grunted with with abandon and muttered sexy praises like a fucking porn star the sound of him nearly had Mickey ready to cum himself.

“ stop… stop. .fuck. Gotta stop” the words were desperate, so desperate in fact Mickey was pretty sure that it was too late. Just one, no two more deep sucks and the redhead was cumming down his throat with needy growl. “ oh… Mickey.. Fuuuuuuuuuuck”

He didn’t stop licking and sucking until Ian was spent. After a few second of collecting his breath Ian laid down next to him on the couch with a stated smile on his face .

“ get your clothes off” Ian directed, hotly.

Mickey would have gotten naked right there if it wasn’t for the fact that he was suddenly hit with the fact that they were in the living room and Yev could come out at any moment.

“ bedroom.” he replied, laughing when Ian’s face furrowed in confusion “ it has a lock on it. “

“ right”

“ and there is lube and condoms in there” he add quietly shushing the nanny when he let out a loud laugh in response.

 

What followed was a night of sex that he would easily classify as the best of his life so far. Ian sucked him off, fingered him, and then fucked him into oblivion into the wee hours of the morning. For two people determined to not be together they sure as hell were good together.

 

 

When he awoke in the morning he wasn’t too shocked to see the space next to him wasn’t occupied. He didn’t remember Ian leaving the room but he understood why he would. If Yev woke up and found them together it would be a shit show. Letting his sore body stretch for a few minutes he laid in bed enjoying the memories of the previous night before forcing himself to get up and head to the kitchen for some breakfast.

“ Morning Daddy” Yevgeny greeted, while Mickey’s eyes darted around the room unable to find any sign of Ian.

“ Morning kid. Did you get your own cereal?” he asked curiously, more or less asking if anyone else was there. “ oh yeah. Mom lets me do it on my own.”

“ course you’re almost grown you now, huh?” Mickey teased , tussling the boys hair as he walked by him to get to the where the coffee beans were stashed.

As he waited for the coffee maker to finish brewing a cup he shot off a text to Ian.

 

**Mickey- You sneak out?**

 

He watched the screen, unsure of what it was he was feeling. They had no commitments to each other. They weren’t dating, they weren’t even supposed to be fucking. So, why was he sitting there wondering about where the other man had gone off to. He yelled at himself internally for being such a bitch then sat the phone in his sweat pant pockets determined to go about his day.

“There is this new VR place that just opened down the street. Hows bout we check it out after I get dressed?” Mickey asked Yev, laughing when the boy nearly jumped off his chair in excitement. He was loving his time with his son lately. Maybe it was the time they had shared in Mexico, he wasn’t sure what it was but he really feeling like a dad lately, not just someone who paid the bills. It was a feeling unlike any other. He didn’t know why it took so long for him to feel it. He had always tried his best to do right by the kid, to provide for him to care for him but he was never really great at the whole being there with him thing, luckily for both of them, that was changing. Now he looked forward to just being with the kid, spending time with him. It was easily the best part of his weekend. That, and sex with the hot ginger, that was also an excellent part of his weekend.

 

When he changed from his sweat pants to jeans he couldn’t help but look at his phone. He also couldn’t help the pang of disappointment he felt when there still wasn’t a reply. Realistically he knew what Ian had done was for the best. The sex once again was fucking fantastic but it was stupid and the more distance they put between themselves the better. Mickey wasn’t exactly a cuddle in bed and wake up in the morning with someone wrapped around him, kind of guy anyways. So, he wasn’t sure what he was thinking would happen. He just had to hope that Ian was good and wasn’t feeling any kind of regret over things. It was after all the guys job they were messing with every time they slept together. The thought made Mickey grimace a tad thinking about how he was the nanny’s boss and he had thrown himself at him. Shit. Maybe Ian was feeling used, or pressured… fuck. He really needed the redhead to reply so his head could stop spinning.

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

**Ian- yeah. Sorry. I figured I better go before Yev woke up.**

 

Mickey read the message shortly after putting a tired Yevgeny to bed. He tossed his phone between his fingers, taking a seat on his couch while thinking about all the things he wanted to say.

**Mickey- probably a good idea.**

He watched as three dots appeared then disappeared, Ian was obviously struggling with what to say. Dammit. It was awkward again. That was the last thing Mickey wanted.

**Mickey- we ok man?**

**Ian-  we should talk . You busy?**

**Mickey - no . Yev’s in bed.**

**Ian- good.**

It wasn’t even a minute after the last message was sent that he heard the knock on his door.

“ seriously ?” Mickey smirked opening the door to let the redhead in . Ian only shrugged shyly in reply, taking the beer his boss offered him when he sat himself on the couch. “You’re not here to quit are you?”

“ what? fuck no. You thinking of firing me?” he quipped, laughing when Mickey gave him the finger.

“ I will take that as a no.”

“ its a no. Not firing your ass, the kid loves you. “

“So…. .” Ian started, peeling the sticker on his beer bottle as he searched for the words.

“ So … we get some fucking will power and knock this shit off. “ Mickey stated plainly his brow furrowing in confusion when Ian began chuckling to himself. “ what?”

“ Do you really want to do that? “ He asked locking eyes with Mickey as he spoke “ because I don’t. Last night was fucking good. Really fucking good. Right?”

“Right” there was no use in trying to pretend it wasn't. They were amazing together, there was no denying that. “ but… “

“ but, yeah. I get it, It could be messy as all fuck but it doesn't have to be.” Mickey laughed a little taking a swig of his beer before motioning with his hand for the nanny to continue “ I’m serious. You aren’t a dating guy, neither am I. Shit gets messy when people let emotions get in the way. Well I don’t have time for that and neither do you. “

“True”

“ so, I say we keep fucking. Just fucking. No relationship bullshit, no more trying to act like we aren’t attracted to each other, obviously we can’t do that anyways. “

Mickey couldn’t deny that his dick was already down for what the hot guy was offering. Adjusting himself in his seat, he leaned back a little eyeing Ian’s expression as he sipped his beer. He had to admit that Ian was saying all the right words.

“ ok. But we need some ground rules. Like, Yev can’t know. So, you staying the night and shit.. Can’t happen. “

“ exactly why I went home last night. I want something else, too.” Mickey quirked his eyebrow in question “ I am tired of picking up guys at clubs. You want to do this, I want us to just be fucking each other. I won't be out looking for someone else, you shouldn’t either. That way we could skip the condoms…”

“Deal. “ Mickey licked his lips slowly, finally taking the time to let his eyes rake over Ian’s gorgeous form. He was dressed in a ridiculously tight back t shirt, and tight light jeans. He looked good. He looked, _fuck Mickey bareback good_ …… Placing his bottle on the table, the brunet moved closer to Ian removing his bottle as well before straddling him, dipping his head low to suck a deep purple mark on his neck. When Ian moaned under he couldn’t help but smile against the hot skin below his lips. “ Wanna head into the bedroom?”

“ Fuck, yes:”


	10. that bitch

Ian’s search for an internship wasn’t going exactly as planned. He had underestimated how many other students would be out there fighting for spots at art galleries around town or with local artists. After receiving yet another rejection letter he decided to shoot off a much needed text.

 

Him and Mickey had been fucking regularly for almost a month. Usually they hooked up at Mickey’s after Yev had fallen asleep but sometimes when either one was frustrated by life they would text on off days. Today was such a day. He just hoped his much needed stress reliever would be available.

**Ian- Hey you free tonight?**

**Mickey- I have some work to get done but after that maybe, depends.**

**Mickey- what did you have in mind?**

**Ian- I had a shit day. What do you think I had in mind? ;)**

**Mickey- oh so you want to use me to relief some stress huh?**

**Mickey- what do you take me for Gallagher? Some kind of whore.**

Ian laughed loud enough that Fiona quirked her eyebrow at him from where she was seated across the kitchen table.

**Ian- well…. I mean. Do what you’re good at …..**

**Mickey- asshole lol**

**Mickey- be at my place around 10.**

**Ian- see ya then.**

 

“ whose got you all smiley?” His sister asked curiously as she sipped her coffee.

“ no one.”

“ uh huh. No one doesn’t happen to be your boss does he?”

The redhead nearly choked on his drink clearly taken aback by his sisters knowledge of the situation.

“ what the .. how did you know that?”

“You're always late coming home from work, you’ve mistakenly called me Mickey at least twice, and Cora may have mentioned something” She confessed, suddenly eyeing her brother very carefully. “ you know Ian, I know I am not one to give love life advice.”

“ then don’t.” He interrupted pointedly. “ and it's not love life. It's just sex. fucking good sex”

Fiona grimaced before continuing “ whatever. You’re an adult you can do what you want, just be careful kid ok. I know how much you love this job. I don’t want to see you fuck it up.”

“ I know. I’m not”

If Ian was being honest, he would have told her that he may just be screwing up but he didn’t care. The sex worth it. After the first couple of times fucking someone usually he was bored of them. With his boss however, the opposite was happening. His appetite for sex with Mickey only increased the more they fucked. They were so good together, so in sync with each other, yet it was never boring. Plus, it wasn’t weird afterwards. Hanging with the brunet was easy. They would usually smoke a joint after they fucked, taking the time to unwind and enjoy the good sex after glow before Ian headed home for the night. It was never awkward or stilled between them, it was nice. Actually. It was very nice. Suddenly his bad mood was gone, he was instead excited for that night and his time with his fuck buddy.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

“ Not that I’m complaining but you are in a mood a to tear shit up tonight, any reason?” Mickey asked as he wiped himself off with his discarded t shirt.

Ian shrugged innocently, but he had to admit that he came over ready to work out his frustrations and he had, twice. He fucked Mickey good and hard, just the way he liked it. When he came the first time it was as if all the stress had left his body, when he came the second time it was even better.

Yevgeny was with his mother, which meant they could be loud and they could fuck wherever they wanted. The first time found Mickey bent over his kitchen counter, hands gripping the sink for some kind of leverage while Ian railed him with precision until he begged for release. The second time was on the plush white rug in his living room with Mickey on his hands and knees his hair being pulled with every deep measured thrust to his prostate. Usually if they fucked twice Mickey would take the lead and ride him at least once but Ian figured the brunet could tell he needed to be in charge that night. So, he was and it was fantastic.

“ did I hurt you?” Ian asked, his voice slightly pained.

“ don’t flatter yourself firecrotch. I can take all nine inches” Mickey quipped taking a drag off the joint in his hands before passing it over to Ian .

“ Just making sure, asshole. “ he retorted letting the weed exit his lungs before adding, “ ts just school. Can’t find an internship. “

Mickey nodded, pulling on his pants. Ian followed suit, looking around a little bit before finding his t shirt that had been left on the kitchen floor.

“ you’re an art major right?” his boss questioned as he put his shoes on. “ what kind of internship does that usually require?”

“ uh a lot of people go to galleries or with artists in the area…”

“ what about ad agencies?” Ian turned to look at his boss. Mickey was leaning against the front hall wall nonchalantly looking at Ian earnestly as he spoke. .

“Ad agencies would be great actually but you don’t have to do that, Mickey” Ian replied, taken a little off guard by the suggestion.

“ I know I don’t have to. But we don’t have an intern right now. Last one was a fucking moron. You’d be doing me a favor, really. “

Ian wasn’t positive if that was true but he was pretty sure that Mickey wouldn’t bullshit him or do something he didn’t want to do.

“ ok.. Yeah, I can apply there. Sure. Who do I send my shit to?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ve seen your work, I know you’re good for it. You know anything about advertising? “ Ian shook his head no , the action causing Mickey to laugh lowly. “ well you’ll learn. I will email the details and set you up with Lindsey in our art department. She’s cool, she’ll take care of you..”

“Mickey…. “ Ian struggled to get the words out.. “ I can’t thank you enough. This seriously saves my ass… “

“ well, you seriously owned mine..” He flirted waving his eyebrows high as he spoke “ so call it even. “

Ian felt himself inch closer wanting nothing more than to kiss his lover thank you, but he knew Mickey wasn’t into it. They didn’t kiss, not really, they mouthed at each other, bit on each others lips and stuff like that.They didn’t full on kiss, it wasn’t Mickey’s thing and Ian was fine without it. So, he settled for laying a soft kiss to the crook of the shorter man's neck before leaving for the night.

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Svetlana had been in a mood from the minute he arrived. The energy in the house was enough to have him on edge. What if she knew? Perhaps they were being as sly as they had thought, maybe Yevgeny had heard them and said something to his mother. Ian couldn’t take the tension of the situation. He was seated on the comfortable couch in the living room of Svetlana's large home, watching Yevgeny do his homework on the coffee table at his feet while the boys mothers walked around the room aimlessly picking things up and muttering to herself in Russian.

“ Ummm Svet. Is something wrong” He ventured, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he spoke. If she was angry with him, he would rather her just get it out in the open.

“His fucking piece of shit father, is whats wrong…. “ She spat out before reaching for some vodka from the liquor cabinet. Choosing not to have this conversation in front of a child, Ian sent Yev off to his room to finish his homework.  As soon as he was out of the room she continued.  “ Yevgeny got in trouble at school today. I had to leave my manicure early to go talk to his pussy of a principal, he almost get suspended.” She informed him angrily before taking a shot of vodka. “ and why? Because he’s been spending too much time with piece of shit father. Yevgeny never fight or cause trouble before Mickey started seeing him “

 

“Wait” Ian rose to his feet, walking closer to her as he tried to make sense of her rambling. “ Yev got in a fight? Was it that Jackson kid?”

“ yes, he punched Jackson. Now Jackson's parents want him suspended but I tell principal I rip his dick off and shove it down his throat so boy just get warning. Fucking Mickey”

Fuck. Forget sleeping with the boss, Ian was going to lose his job for something else entirely.

“ It wasn’t Mickey, Svet. It was me. I told him to stand up for himself. “He admitted quietly.

“ I know. Yev tell me that, but that doesn’t change that Mickey used to fight and this is all on him. So now, he see boy less. “

“ you can’t do that.” Ian said his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, was she saying she was taking visitation away from Mickey? Ian suddenly felt sick to his stomach.

“ I can and I will. This doesn’t concern you. Go check on his homework. He can’t get in more trouble”

Ian did as he was told but he felt awful the entire time. He wanted to text Mickey so he wasn’t blindsided but he didn’t know what to even say. If she wanted to do it legally she wouldn’t have a leg to stand on. That much Ian knew but he also knew that Svet was a force to be reckoned with. That much was very clear just by the way she carried herself.

He could only hope that the hostility would wear off quickly, after all she been fighting with Mickey for him to see his son more not even a month ago. So, with any luck she would get over the fight without too much hassle. Maybe she wouldn’t even say anything to Mickey, maybe she was just blowing off steam.

 

 

**Mickey - you awake?**

**It was 1 am when Mickey’s text came through. Ian was just tossing and turning in his bed as he heard his phone ding.**

**Ian- yeah**

**Mickey- you hear about Yev and school?**

**Ian - yeah. I heard today.**

**Mickey- that bitch is trying to keep me from my kid .**

**Mickey- its my turn to work out some frustration. You busy?**

**Ian- I will be there in 20**

**Mickey- see ya then**


	11. the art of war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short. Sorry but its leads into a few things that are coming.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I haven't lost you all with my struggle to update regularly.

Mickey stared at his computer screen unable to focus on the task at hand. He hated Svetlana’s recent attitude for many reasons most of them relating to his son but not too far on the list was the way she got in his head. He had work to do. His focus needed to be on the Pepsi deal not on his baby mama’s latest tactics to keep him from seeing his kid. Most recently the Russian had decided to sign Yev up for extracurricular's during the exact time that Mickey was to see him. She was such a sneaky bitch. He had gone to a couple of them, baseball and swimming namely. Both times he got to see Yev from a distance as a spectator, it was more heartbreaking then not seeing him at all. 

 

Legally, the bitch didn’t have a leg to stand on and he was fairly sure she knew. What she was banking on was for Mickey to not want to drag them through a legal battle. What he was banking on was for her to eventually turn her hate elsewhere and realize that the kid needed his father. That was after all, her entire objective in the first place. Svet had moods like this, she always had. The fits never bothered him as much as they were currently. If he was being honest with himself, he knew he was never much of father back then. He was a provider, and sure he always love Yevgeny but now it was different. Now, he was in the kids life and he wanted to stay there. So, fuck her and her stupid shit, Mickey was losing it. 

 

“ Mr. Milkovich” Nevins voice interrupted his thoughts. “ ummm sorry to interrupt, but have you eaten? I could grab you some lunch before I go home” 

“ its 5, Nev. it's not lunchtime” 

“ have you had lunch?” 

“ well…. I was busy” 

His assistant smirked knowingly from the spot in the doorway. 

“ ok. Shut up. And go already. I know you needed to leave early today. Get out of here.” Mickey bristled standing to shooo the man from his doorway. “ I will eat I promise. Just gotta hit up Lindsey about an idea than I will order some burgers” 

The younger man finally relented, allowing Mickey to head down to the 4th floor where the art department was. 

 

 

Lindsey Hayes was one of the most kind hearted people Mickey had ever had the pleasure of knowing. She was a tall blond with sparkling blue eyes and a welcoming smile. She was also a genius when it came to ad campaigns and he couldn’t wait to see what she had come up with for the Pepi spot they were trying to nab. Mostly, because he hadn’t come up with anything. 

 

“Linds, tell me you got something fucking amazing going on down here” 

The tall woman turned on her heels at the sound of his voice. The art room was mostly empty at this point of the day with the exception of Lindsey herself and a couple suck ups. One of those suck up in particular got his attention. 

In all the arguing with Svet and not really getting to see Yev for the past two weeks, Mickey had totally forgotten that Ian was now working there. 

“ How’s that one working out for ya?” He asked quietly, nodding towards the redhead who was hard at work at his desk in the back of the room, seemingly unaware of Mickey’s arrival. 

“ Ian? He’s godsend. Seriously, he cleaned up nearly all the shit the last intern got wrong as well taking on some of the more tedious stuff none of us want to do and hes talented beyond words. I couldn’t love him more” She beamed warmly before adding “ it helps that he's not to hard on the eyes but I didn’t say that. “

“ yeah. You didn’t because that would inappropriate. “ Mickey teased, swallowing down the hypocrisy of the words before turning his attention towards the mock campaigns his associate had been working on . They were good…. Pretty good. They’ weren’t exactly what he was hoping to find, unfortunately. 

As if sensing his disappointment Lindsay began to rumble through a file folder that had been placed on the work space next to where they were standing. 

“Well, you obviously hate that shit…. “ She proclaimed, rolling her eyes at him as he opened his mouth to protest. “ its fine, they aren’t all winners Mick. We both know that but what about this….” 

 

She held up a picture that was representative of an idea he had shared with her a week prior. It was a take on the walking dead. It was a little dark and would be a huge departure from the brands previous ads. Mickey had kind of loved the risk of it, but he didn’t think there would be anyway to bring it to life in a non cheesy way, that also didn’t offend anyone. That was until he saw the artwork in front of him. 

“ This is …. Fucking perfect Linds…” he searched for the right words to convey his love for the pictures but was finding it difficult to speak. He was so taken with how gorgeous the work was. He couldn't shake the feeling that there was something almost familiar about it. 

 

“ oh shit. You weren’t supposed to show him that one” Ian groused from where he was now standing not more than two feet away from his two bosses. “ did you see the other ones? They're much more appropriate… Mi…. Mr. Milkovich” 

 

“ Wait. This was Ian? “ Mickey asked, giving Lindsey curious look when she nodded her confirmation. 

“ it was Ian. I had him draw up some mock ups from all of the idea we had tossed around. I just had to keep this one. I knew you would love it. I think we should use it” She stated plainly. The statement obviously taking the ginger off guard. He nearly choked on air as she spoke. 

“ i do, too” Mickey agreed ignoring Ian’s obvious shock. “ In fact I think its what we will bring to New York to pitch.” 

Lindsey smiled wide, once again nodding her head in agreement before excusing herself to answer a question from another employee. 

 

“ Mickey.. .you can’t be serious. Its not that good. “ 

“ Fuck off with the humble shit Gallagher. I don’t have the time for it. Its fucking awesome and its exactly what I’ll pitch. That means though, I’m gunna want you there.” his was firing with all engines his head spinning with ideas like a fire had been lit under him. 

“ in … New… york… “ Ian stuttered out, still looking absolutely dumbfounded by the conversation. If Mickey was a guy who thought other guys were adorable, he just might think Ian was adorable in that moment, 

“ yeah. New York. Big Apple… its a large city , you may have heard of it…” He quipped, earning himself a finger in response. “ now now, flipping off the the boss. You better watch yourself I might have to punish you” He said lowly, sure no one else could hear. 

Ian licked his lips, letting out a long sigh obviously trying to keep his wits about him amongst the obvious flirting. “ fuck off… thats not fair” He tsked, Mickey raised his hands in mock surrender. 

 

“ Alright so we go to New York,t friday a week from today. . Settle it with Svet. You will be gone for 2 nights” Mickey informed him before his phone buzzed and he had to make his exit. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“ what is your excuse this time Svet?” He answered his phone with a huff, knowing exactly what she was going to pull. 

“ Boy is busy. You see him next weekend.” She said without emotion before handing up . 

 

She knew that Mickey wasn’t in town next weekend. She had known for weeks about the New York trip. She was fucking with him, trying to see if he would lose his shit. He wasn’t taking the bait. If he lost his shit, it would just be ammo for her. So, instead he threw the lamp in his office shattering it into a million pieces before sitting at his desk logging on Amazon and ordering a new one. It helped. And thank god for same day shipping. 

 

As it turns out, the good thing about fucking your kids nanny besides the sex being amazing, is having an in to that kid even when his mother was being a bitch. Later that evening Ian was sure to face-time Mickey, well, truth be told, Yevgeny did. He just used his nanny’s phone because his mother monitored his own. While Svet was off doing who knows what, he stole 30 minutes with his son and they were glorious, even if they weren't in person. 

 

Mickey knew he couldn’t possibly thank Ian enough but he as soon as they were alone again, he was sure going to try.


	12. Stress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I cannot name a chapter. Next story I may just number them.

Ian had never seen Mickey at work before, not actually working anyways. That's why the New York meetings were so thrilling for him. 

He sat at the very back of the large cold boardroom watching in aw as the brunet pitched their idea to Silvy Anderson the head of Pepsi ad department and a seemingly endless flock of her right hand men. Mickey was quick on his feet, charismatic and oozing confidence. Suddenly he was a whole other level of attractive then he already had been. 

Silvy, unfortunately seemed less impressed. That's not to say the sharp dressed woman was unimpressed, but she had a stone cold expressionless look on her face that was clearly meant to play things close to the vest. She wasn’t giving an inch either way. She merely thanked them for their time, shook their hands politely then exited with not a word of encouragement. 

 

Ian’s skin was crawling, he needed a drink she badly. 

 

“ Hotel bar is top notch and the company is paying for us to get shit faced. You in?” Lindsey asked him and Mickey as she packed up her stuff from the large table in front of them, in the now nearly empty boardroom. 

“ fucking right” Mickey mumbled finally letting out a long sigh that he had seemed to be holding in for the last hour. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The bar was nice. It was appointed with cozy brown leather furnishings, the room was lowly lit and the booze was flowing. 

 

“ so, you don’t have any fucking idea when we’ll hear anything” Ian asked after his third beer. “ she's just gonna make us wait like assholes?” 

“ Assholes set to make millions of dollars off of this deal, yeah. We wait” Mickey said flatley sipping his jack and coke while one of his hands rubbed the back of his neck as if trying to relieve some stress from the day. 

“ you should get a massage while you're here. I’m in pain looking at you Mick” Lindsey suggested., Her eyes were actually focused on a handsome man in a suit seated not far from them. She rose from he spot grabbing her glass of wine before adding “ if you’ll excuse me. I am going to introduce myself to some of the locals” 

 

“ see ya Linds” they replied in unison. 

 

 

“ You know, she's not wrong about the neck. You look sore. You should let someone rub you out” Ian suggested, his voice low. 

Mickey shook his head lightly, clearly his throat as he spoke “ you wanna rub me out, do ya?”

“ always” 

“ your room or mine?” 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Mickey’s room was larger than Ian’s so his won out. He had a suite near the top floor. It had a separate bedroom and a large living area plus a private balcony overlooking Central park that was larger than the entire top floor of the Gallagher house. 

 

Mickey smirked when the lid to the massage oil was popped open he wasted no time removing his shirt, making him self comfortable on the floor between Ian’s legs while the taller man was sat on the couch. 

“ movie?” 

“ sure. This might be cold” Ian warned, grimaced a little when the brunet jumped slightly as the liquid hit his skin. “ sorry” 

 

Mickey was tight, his shoulders let on what he didn’t in the boardroom with all that confidence. He was obviously stressed. He was also very obviously not going to say he was stressed. 

“ so… that was intense today huh you worried?” Ian asked hesitantly, working out a knot in his bosses shoulder as he spoke . 

“Nope.” 

 

Ian smiled a little to himself, knowing that hard ass was full of tension in his shoulders as if the weight was sitting on them. Ian got the feeling that Mickey had always lived as the weight of the world was on his shoulders. He had alluded to the fact that his father had been mainly absent but when he wasn’t absent he was abusive, Mickey likely bearing the brunt of his for his siblings, and now he works a high pressure job to support his son and deals with Svetlana’s shit on a regular basis. 

Pouring more oil onto his hands, warming it a tad before continuing the massage Ian motioned for Mickey to go to the bedroom. When there he directed him to to lay flat on his stomach on the bed. 

 

“ I don’t need that man, really..” Mickey protested weakly, 

 

“ just shut up and lie down will ya” Ian demanded, laughing when Mickey of course gave him the finger before doing as instructed. “ oh and take off your pants” 

“ what why? “ 

 

“ you carry a lot of stress in your..…. Lower back” Ian suggested with a shrug, smiling with Mickey complied revealing his tight black boxer briefs that highlighted his ass perfectly. 

 

As he let his hand wander over the warm pale skin Ian listened carefully to each moan and hmmm that every pass of the tight muscles elicited from the older man. Ian was sure that Mickey didn’t let his guard down for many people. The fact that the ad exec was letting Ian touch him in this way, see him so vulnerable had him feeling warm inside. 

 

‘Mmmmmm’ Mickey groaned quitley, his eyes slipping closed as Ian worked his hands over the small of his back with a little pressure. “Feels good” 

 

Not wanting to stop the movement that were giving Mickey such pleasure, he continued his decent lower, sure to continue the pressure as he rolled the black material down until Mickey’s ass was on full display. 

the sight of that perfect bubble butt had Ian instantly hard, he pushed his want aside in order to keep up the massage. After applying some more oil , he pressed his thumbs into the meaty flesh applying a circular motion to work the muscles loose. This action had Mickey moaning slowly once again, his breath steadying as his entire body seemed to relax into itself. 

 

Ian continued the massage until his hands were sore. 

The room fell silent save for Mickey’s steady breath. Ian didn’t know what the other man was thinking of , but he was thinking only of Mickey. The small scars that lined his back, reminders of a past littered with abuse, the way his muscles reacted to finally being given some release as if the world could lay off them for at least a little while. Ian thought only of the man in front of him and how he was so strong because he had to be, and all Ian wanted to do was make him not have to be. 

 

“ that good?” He finally asked leaning back on his haunches to sneak a look at his boss’s face, surprised to find the shorter man was fast asleep. 

Regrettably, Ian pulled his boxers back up over his ass before pulling the blanket over him.

Just as he got up to leave he felt a warm hand reach for his wrist. The room was dark but he could see blue eyes looking sleepily up at him sleepily. 

Without a word Ian removed everything except his boxers before making himself comfortable in the space behind Mickey’s warm body. Not wanting to overplay his welcome he kept his hands to himself, until he felt the other man’s strong legs push back onto his own. Then, a hand reached out taking his own and directing it around the shorter man’s waist so they were spooned together warmly. No words were said. No movements were made to make the moment sexual, just them wrapped up together breathes steady legs intertwined and Ian’s heart fluttering, dangerously. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he woke up Mickey was gone. Of course he was. Ian kind of expected he would be. 

 

<  
p>“ hey guys” Ian greeted at breakfast in the hotel restaurant when he made his way down there.

Mickey and Lindsey had already eaten. They were just finishing up coffee when he joined them. 

 

“ Morning, lazy ass.” Mickey greeted a little briskly standing just as Ian sat. “ I am gonna go work over some notes before the next meeting, see you guys there. “ 

 

Ian tried to hide his disappointment when the brunet left the table. He ordered his breakfast, sipped on the coffee the waiter had brought him before noticing the look Lindsey was giving him from across the table “ what?” 

“ you’re in love with him” 

Ian had never spit out coffee so fast in his life. “ wha.---- what? Mickey… ? no. hes my boss, he's like double my boss actually.. I wouldn’t..” he stumbled the rambling obviously causing his breakfast date a great deal of amusement. 

“ you would and you have. Don’t worry I wouldn’t say anything to anyone. “ she stated pointedly giving him a look that said the gig was officially up. 

“ don't tell Mick that you know. He’ll freak the fuck out” Ian warned, freaking out a little himself. 

Lindsey raised her hands in mock surrender. “So, how long?” 

“ we’ve been sleeping together a couple months now. But its not like that, its not … serious. “ he lied, because he knew after last night, it was for him. 

 

“ it is for you” She stated plainly “ and I am willing bet it is for him but you'll never get him to admit it” 

“ I know” Ian sighed thanking the waiter for his food before promptly eating his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ian has feeeeeeeelings..... does Mickey?


	13. A moment of weakness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are you ready to hate me? 
> 
> ok, then carry on.

Mickey's pov from when they woke up together.

When Mickey woke up it was to a warm feeling all around him. Instinctively he curled into the warmth letting himself be taken to a sweet, safe place for just a few minutes. Slowly, his eyes and mind opened to the reality of the situation as he remembered who was wrapped so comfortably around him. Although slight panic was starting to settle into his stomach the brunet couldn't quite muster up the will to pull away quite yet. 

Ian’s arm was firm around him, his grasp feeling like a soft place to land, a place of solace in his hectic life. The softer (weaker) more vulnerable side of himself had Mickey yearning to close his eyes again, lay there snuggled into the other man until they both woke up. This, they would kiss until their mouths were puffy from overuse. 

 

But, Mickey didn’t kiss, Mickey didn’t snuggle and Mickey didn’t let himself get caught up in anyone. Even, beautiful kind hearted gingers, who seemed so willing to give him all those things and more. 

 

What was he thinking exactly, pulling Ian into bed with him, like that? They hadn’t even had sex, and that was a key component in the whole fuck buddy arrangement they had going on. It was Ian who got the lines blurred. The redhead didn’t just give him a friendly massage, he gave him a place to relax, destress and feel like someone was taking care of him for once. And Mickey didn’t even know how much he needed that, craved it and would relish in it they way he had. 

So, of course he would put his guard down and ask for more. It couldn’t be helped. It was a moment of weakness. 

It would be the last. 

 

Finally willing himself to move, Mickey slowly slid out of the bed, careful not to wake his bedmate. 

 

After getting dressed in the living room he exited the hotel room as quiet as a mouse literally tip toeing as he tentatively closed the door behind him. In full sleuth mode, he nearly jumped when a voice came from behind him, in the hallway. 

 

“ do I want to know why you’re walk of shaming out of your own hotel room?” Lindsey asked nearly walking into the startleed man as she was about to knock on his door. 

“ jesus fuck. “ he whispered to himself before pressing his feet towards the elevator, she followed closely behind . “ not walk of shaming” 

Lindsey laughed lowly to herself as they entered the elevator. Mickey hit button to the lobby before she could get her fingers to the keypad. “Shouldn’t we go and get Ian for breakfast?” 

“ he’s still sleeping “ he replied absently mindedly, still trying to get his bearing about him..

“ and how would you know that?” the tall woman asked, suspiciously. Fuck. 

“ don’t . just know he likes to sleep in .” Mickey sputtered off unconvincingly. “ can we just focus on the meeting today.” He added bristly, taking out his phone to stare at nothing while the awkwardness sat heavily in the small space between them. 

Lindsey wasn’t stupid. She for sure knew who was in his room, but again, she wasn’t stupid so she dropped it entirely. For that Mickey was beyond grateful. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After Ian arrived, he had to get the hell out of there and quickly. He wasn’t ready to deal with any of it. He had a meeting to prepare for, and feelings to somehow demolish to the wayside before facing the other man again. 

 

Luckily the emotional war going on inside of his head was enough to fuel Mickey into fight mode. So when he went in to see Silvy Anderson he was ready to lay down the gauntlet. If she thought he was confident yesterday day, she was in for a serious surprise. 

 

“ Mr. Milkovich, you have some interesting idea but let’s just say we aren’t convinced….” 

Silvy sat perched on her high back leather chair looking at him through her thick rimmed glasses as if she was the principal and he had been sent to the office. 

 

“ well, that’s too bad…. For you. I mean it's not too bad for coke, or whichever of your other competitors that we decide to take the deal. You’re all the same right now. All of your ads run together, I mean besides the fucking polar bears, I couldn’t tell who's whose is whose. But whoever decides to have zombies selling their diabetes inducing shit, now that company is going to stand out and so are their profits. But, you’re not convinced so why the fuck am I still here?” 

 

Just like that he began packing up his stuff as the entire room of employees, his and hers looked at him slack jawed. 

“ wait” Silvy’s voice was quiet yet firm. “ ok Mr. Milkovich, that … was convincing. Why don’t you and i slip into my office and talk numbers” 

 

Holding back his smile, Mickey motioned for Silvy to lead the way. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

“ you are an idiot. Do you know all the ways that could have gone wrong?” Lindsey tisked him with a grin. 

 

The three of them were sat at the same bar they had been at the night before. Ian hadn’t said much besides congratulations. He was sat across from Mickey quietly sipping his beer as if contemplating something. The brunet had a sinking suspicion he knew exactly what Ian was busy thinking about but he didn’t dare bring it up with their co worker there, even if she did know what was going on, and he was fairly certain she did. 

 

“ well, I am going see if I can find another local to show me the sights” She winked at them both with a flirty glint in her eye before making her exit. 

 

The tension between them was thick, both men nearly shouted their yes’s when the waiter came by to ask if they’d like another drink. 

Finally, after what felt like forever and was realistically about 5 minutes, Ian gave him a shy smile. It was beautiful , instantly reminding Mickey that there was good in this world. Unfortunately, it reminded him there was bad, too. There were abusive dad’s, cheating ex’s, demanding baby mama’s and stressful jobs. There in that smile, reality came crashing down. That brilliant beautiful smile, the one that made him want to lunge across the table and kiss the other man breathless, also held all the heartache he had been running from. 

So now he would sprint. 

 

Catching the eyes of a tall handsome stranger across the bar, Mickey sent over a flirty grin being sure to catch Ian’s eyes as he did. 

 

“ so…. About last night” Ian began, obviously trying to ignore Mickey’s flirting with the man seated a few spots away from them. 

“ yeah bout that…” Mickey replied letting his eyes meet green ones, only for a second. He didn’t want to get caught up in them. He knew this was the right thing. To end it. It had to be done. They had gotten too close, let the lines blur too much and if they had any chance of still being friend, he needed to end it. “ look man, we knew what this was when it started and maybe it's just run its course now. I mean we didn’t even have sex last night …..” his voice trailed off hoping Ian would get the hint and just let him off the hook. 

Ian nodded his understanding, although he was obviously conflicted. After a few seconds of opening his mouth then closing it, as if trying to find the words he took a sip of his drink, then rose from the table. 

Letting his eyes dart between Mickey and the stranger, who was now looking at the brunet more intensely, he finally spoke. “ yeah. You’re right. " he agreed, rather unconvincingly " So, it's done then? Still friends?” he asked, hopefully. 

“ course. “ Mickey assured him, deflating into himself when the redhead exited the room taking the brunet's heart with him. 

When the flirty man finally approached, he let him down gently. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

The following Tuesday evening Mickey was surprised to get a facetime from Ian. He smiled in spite of himself before answering. It wasn’t the redheads face that greeted him, though. It was his son’s . 

 

“” hey daddy!” Yevgeny beamed into the phone. Svetlana hadn’t cut her shit out yet and Mickey missed the kid more than he could imagine. He didn’t know though, where exactly he stood with Ian since new york. He had left the redhead thinking that he had slept with that other guy that night, so he wasn’t so sure how friendly of terms they were on. The call was a pleasant surprise, on many levels. 

 

“ hey kid! Nice to see your face. “ and it was. 

The call lasted 30 minutes before Ian informed Yevgeny that it was time for bed. He didn’t say goodbye to Mickey the way he usually did when Yev called him but Mickey understood. He hatred it, more then he wanted to admit, even to himself but he understood, it. Ian was hurt. They had gotten close and Mickey ripped them apart. So, for now this is what they were, apart. But, the phone call at least gave him hope that were in fact still friends. He would take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will fix this but its going to take a little time. Sorry but, there had to be some agnst.


	14. TAKEN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took some time. Sick kid at home . But all is well now. 
> 
>  
> 
> I will be editing this once again later in the day.

“

 

oh you’re still here” Ian remarked sleepily, not missing the disappointed look on the other man’s face when he threw his discarded t shirt at him, a sign the guy had overstayed his welcome. 

“ i didn’t get your number?” the nameless man questioned hesitant before opening the door to the bedroom. 

“ no you didn’t.” Ian replied simply making his way to the bathroom in the Gallagher home as the now dejected man made his way downstairs muttering under his breath. 

 

He took his time in the shower. He had a harsh night out to try and wash away. Letting the water hit his face, he let his mind and body relax into it. The shower was the only place he was getting any sort of peace lately. He was exhausted. Both jobs were taking their tole and on top of that being Mickey’s friend wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be. He wanted the man. He missed him, craved him in way he had never craved anyone before. It would have been easier to just rip the band aid off and never see him again. As it were, Ian was forced to see him not only at his day job but also at night when Yev insisted on calling him. It was a special kind of hell seeing that gorgeous face and not being able to kiss it, not that Mickey ever actually kissed him but he at least got close. Now, he was kept as this ridiculous distance, close but not close enough. Look but don’t touch. Damn, he wanted to touch. 

 

 

 

“ Well, you’ve been busy lately little brother” Fiona quipped handing him a coffee as he came down the stairs, his eyes searching around for his one night stand. “ he’s gone. Didn’t seem too happy about it either” 

 

Ian shrugged innocently. He had picked the guy up in boystown at 2 am, what did he expect? They had an ok time from what Ian could remember through his hangover, if he’s pissy thats on him. 

After a few minutes of silence the younger Gallaghers were downstairs in a rush of energy each one eating at a breakneck pace, before rushing out the door to start their days. 

Ian had barely gotten a minute of silence before a quiet rapping was heard on his door. Cora didn’t wait to be invited in, she hadn’t waiting in years. 

“ you look like shit” the petite girl chimed placing a box of donuts on the table before stuffing her face with one. 

“ and good morning to you, too” 

“ out again?” 

‘ yep” he said, ignoring the judgemental glare his friend was staring him down with, choosing to thanking her for the donuts hoping to avoid the lecture that was undoubtedly coming. “ don’t start, Cor. It was a few drinks on the weekend” 

“ Its Thursday” She deadpanned. “ and you have been going out every night since you and Mickey… broke... “ Ian opened his mouth to correct her but she corrected herself instead “ or WHATEVER the fuck happened. Whether you want to admit it or not, you’re sure acting like a guy who was dumped by his boyfriend.” 

He had nothing to say back to that. He was. He knew he was. He didn’t even know why. HIm and Mickey hadn’t been a couple, that was true but he was hurt as if they been one nonetheless. He was officially pathetic . 

“ I’m pathetic” he finally breathed out , resting his face in his hands trying to gain some composure. 

“No. You’re not. You’re just human. And you fell for someone. It happens to the best of us, my friend” 

 

Cora stayed for a few more minutes, thankfully changing the subject to his upcoming art show for school. That, he could talk about. He had a handle on that, for sure. His art had been flourishing since the non breakup. His professor had told him once that his work lacked heart, well that was no longer the case. Since Mickey ended things, Ian needed somewhere to put his newly dejected heart, and on the paper was just as good a place as any. He was so impressive in class as of late his work along with only 2 other students was chosen for an elite art show at a gallery on the uptown. It was a huge compliment and something to be celebrated. His entire family, plus close friends were attending, he couldn't help but beam with pride over the whole thing. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

After the morning of coffee and donuts with Cora, it was time to make his way into Fisher and Associates. He plastered a smile on his face, the way he had been for the last 2 weeks, especially the last couple of days. 

He loved his internship there so much so, that he was seriously considering it as a full time thing after school, if they would have him. What he didn’t love though, was that he had a such a great view of Mickey’s goings on throughout the day. The brunet was everywhere, he couldn’t avoid him. Normally that would be OK, they were friends after all and he liked seeing Mickey. What he didn’t like was seeing other men with Mickey. Every guy in the office flirted with the shorter man, some women too. This wasn’t a new development, but it didn’t bother Ian nearly as much when he was the one fucking the guy. 

And, now to add insult to injury it seemed as though his boss was dating someone. The same dirty blonde guy had been spending lunches with Mickey for the last few days. Ian, couldn’t help the streak of jealousy that overtook him every time the guy walked into the building. He wasn’t even that good looking, was all Ian could think . Mickey could do better. Mickey could do him….. 

Fuck. He needed to get a grip. 

 

“ Gallagher you even listening to me?” Lindsey questioned with a quirk of her eyebrow. He wasn’t listening. He wasn’t even aware that she had gotten on the glass elevator. His eyes and mind were laser focused on the the dirty blonde currently knocking on Mickey’s office door. 

“ you wanna know who he is?” 

“ nope” he answered, averting his eyes as the elevator made its way down to the art department. 

‘ you sure.. You might want to----” she raised her hands in mock surrender at the death glare that was sent her way “ ok, then. Can I just ask one thing?” 

“ shoot” 

“ did you invite him to the art show? “ the tall woman asked, opening up the the door to the large room that was empty and dark until Ian turned the lights on . 

“ uh.. No. Don’t think it's his thing” he replied, lying. 

“ you guys are friends right? I mean aside from you being secretly in love with him and all… “ she teased narrowly dodging the pen thrown at her head. “ seriously though, he would want to be there.” 

“I’ll think about it” he relented, again, lying. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

From the second Ian arrived at the mansion Svetlana called a home, he could tell something was very wrong. Svet was nowhere to be seen. In her place was a blonde woman Ian recognized as her on and off again girlfriend or something to that effect. 

 

“ Ummm… I’m Ian. I’m here to watch Yevgeny” he began hesitantly, the girl was on her phone pacing the living room floor, yelling in a language he didn’t recognize. “ is he here?” 

The girl stared him down with narrowed eyes before speaking “ boy with father. Svetlana was taken. You go now” 

 

“ taken?” 

 

“ taken, yes, taken. You go now. “ 

 

Taken? Ian was confused, but he knew who to call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This leads us into a few things.... I think most will get whats happening. ( and who is seeing Mickey at lunch ;))
> 
>  
> 
> Remember comments feed the soul!


	15. chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> will be edited again. 
> 
>  
> 
> hope you like it.

What the fuck had he gotten himself into, Mickey looked around his kitchen in disbelief of the mess the room was in. Although as bad as the opened cans and newly stained counters were, they didn’t compare to the cluster fuck of emotions that was his head at the moment. 

 

On the surface everything head gone as planned, Svetlana was gone. She wouldn’t listen, she wouldn’t budge, no matter how civil he had tried to be with her. So, Iggy pulled some strings with people even Mickey was surprised to hear owed his brother a favor. With the literal snap pf his fingers he had her ass shipped straight back to Russia. If she knew what was good for her that was where she would stay. She was alive, she wasn’t to be hurt he had made sure of that, killing his kids mother wasn’t something he wanted on his conscience 

She was gone, though and that left Yevgeny without a mom. “Fuck” Mickey muttered to himself, sneaking a peek at the boy as he played in the living room. So far all he knew was that he was to stay with Mickey for awhile. As much as Mickey wanted his son, to the point that he would send his mother on one way ticket back to where she came from, he found himself hating the way it had to be done. 

Now, to try to give the kid some semblance of normalcy he was in his kitchen attempting to make them a home cooked meal, nevermind that he had no fucking clue how to cook. 

 

Just when he smelled the chicken burning on the stovetop a knock came ot his door. 

 

“Mickey….” Ian called out opening the door just before the brunet had made his way to it, after taking the time to throw the entire pan of blackened chicken into the sink. “ sorry, I heard you yelling at… some… “ Ian paused visibly sniffing in the air as he walked himself to the open kitchen. “ what the fuck are you doing right now?” he stifled a laugh, his eyes taking in the disaster that surrounded them. 

 

“ I was trying to cook.” He replied simply laughing a little the more Ian tried not to .” who the fuck knew it was so fucking hard. I mean Svet did it right? “ 

 

“ Svet did what? Cooked?” Ian cocked an eyebrow at him “ Svet didn’t fucking cook, she had a cook. “ 

“ no shit. “ He instantly felt better, until a sudden silence filled the room. It was then He realized Ian was standing in front of him wanting to ask a question but not sure how to ask it. “ I didn’t have her killed” He offered, figuring blunt was the way to go. He was a Milkovich afterall, ian knew enough about his past to at least wonder. 

 

“ I didn’t ask. I just wanted to check Yev. …..” Their eyes locked, Ian looking him over in that intense way that only the redhead could pull off, the way that made him both uncomfortable but also want to get naked for him. “ and you.. I wanted to check on you” 

 

“ we’re good. I mean, we’re ok. He doesn’t know she's not coming back” Noticing the suspicious look he was given Mickey sigh muttering once again “ to the country…. jesus. “ 

 

“ I’m not fucking asking. I don’t wanna know” Ian stated plainly, pressing forward to greet Yevgeny who was beyond excited to see him. 

 

“ Can I show Ian all the new toys you got me, before dinner dad?” 

“ yeah, bout dinner. That's gunna take a bit, how hungry are you?” Mickey asked hoping he hadn’t starved the kid on the first day. 

“ STARVING “ he replied dramatically grabbing his stomach before pulling Ian into his bedroom. 

 

It was only a few seconds before a text came through from Ian, twas directions to Yevgeny’s favorite burger place. He promised to keep the boy occupoied while Mickey ducked out to get food. God. He was thankful for that handsome ginger. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

Luckily for Mickey Yev was too excited about the burger and Ian to have any questions about when he would see his mom again. He had no idea how he was going to go about explaining that. He hated that he even had to but done was done. She had forced his hand, for the last time.

 

“So…. “ Ian began from where he was sat on the couch. Mickey had laid a sleeping Yevgeny down shortly after he had passed out while watching the lego movie with them, he was just coming back to the living room. His left hand rubbed deeply into his shoulder as he walked back to the couch. “ what’s the plan exactly?” the redhead asked hesitantly. 

 

“ thought you weren’t gunna as” He quipped grimacing when his thumb hit a nerve. 

“ NOT asking that. Mickey I am southside enough to know when I don’t wanna know shit. I was asking the plan with Yev… like am I still his nanny? You work a lot, man. What's the plan? “ 

 

Right. Yeah. He hadn’t thought too much of that through unfortunately. “ um yeah. I mean I could really use your help. I’ll pay you whatever she was, or more.” he offered , letting out a surprised yelp but Ian tugged him down to the couch so he could rub where his neck was sore. “ you don’t gotta” 

“Shut up.” He tsked quietly working the sore muscle expertly before speaking again “ you don't have to pay me more. I want to help.” The words were whispered into his neck the sensation of ian’s hot breath causing his entire body to shudder. In the midst of all the chaos , he had almost forgotten that Ian was an incredible lay and it had been almost a month since he had had sex. Fuck. His body, re his dick reacted almost instantly. This was the last thing he needed right now, so reluctantly he shook his body out of the other man’s grasp feigning tiredness. 

 

“ yeah, course. I will get outta here.” he replied agreeably heading towards the door while Mickey tries desperately to talk his dick down “ Look I pick him up from school tomorrow usually. But I can't get him there. You got that, right?” 

 

“ course. Grab the key the bowl” Mickey instructed giving Ian a regrettable wave as he exited the apartment. “ shit:” Now he would have to jerk off thinking about the one guy he couldn’t fucking have. Oh well, why should tonight be different than any other. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Surprisingly enough things went smoothly for the next week. He tried to explain to Yevgeny as simply as possible that his mother needed to go home and it may be some time before she was able to come home. It wasn’t entirely the truth as he knew it, because she was never to come back but it would suffice for the time being. It wasn’t perfect and the guilt of it would probably way on Mickey’s shoulders for a long time, despite knowing that she had backed him into a corner he had no other way out of, the guilt was still there. 

 

Ian was an amazing help. A god send, in fact. Mickey was getting home earlier than he had in years but it was still pretty late, and yet Ian never complained once. Mickey was pretty sure he had to be keeping the guy from some sort of social life, a boyfriend maybe? Not that he cared, of course. Mickey was busy, too busy to worry about who else the other man was spending his time with. Mickey had work to do, work he was currently ignoring to watch the intern flirt with some tall blond in a suit, not ten steps outside of his office. 

 

“ Ahem” Nevin cleared his throat, an obvious attempt to get his bosses attention. Mickey had no idea when his assistant even entered the room. “ Mr. Milkovich, is it ok if I get out early, I have some stuff do before Ian’s thing tonight” 

 

“ yeah, yeah course. Just get the pepsi numbers to me…. “ Mickey stopped mid sentence glancing from Ian (who was still chatting with the idiot in the suit) to Nevin “ Ian’s thing? Like, Ian ian?” He questioned curiously. What thing?

 

“ Yeah, the art show. You’re going right?”


	16. shitty art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I will edit this in the morning. Its been looked over but I know I missed shit. 
> 
>  
> 
> I am super excited about this Chapter though .

**Jay- It was nice talking to you today.**

**Jay- I am free tonight if you wanted to grab coffee or dinner.**

 

 

 

Ian looked down at the texts with a small smile on his face, taking a break from setting up his space in the gallery.

“ whose got you smiling?” Cora teased, her hands full of coffees and donuts for the two of them.

“ Just a guy a from work, well, not really from work. He sells office supplies, and flirts with me whenever he;s in”

Jay was cute, tall blond, wore the hell out of a suit. He didn’t seem like a one night stand sort of guy though. He wanted dates, and dinners, coffees real dates. Ian while, mildly interested and surely flattered by the attention just wasn’t sure about all of that. The last person he had real feelings for, he in fact still had real feelings for and it was currently killing him. He had zero interest in being hurt like that again anytime soon.

“ he’s nice but I donno he wanted to like date me and I don’t think I’m into that.”

His petite friend narrowed her eyes at him skeptically. “ then why does he have your number? You must be at least a little interested. You never give out your number. “

“ Mickey got in the first 5 minutes” He quipped back with a playful wink.

“ You were watching his kid.”

“ i wanted to fuck him and you know it:” He replied honestly, causing her laugh and spit out the coffee she had just taken a sip of.

“ fine. Whatever. But that's over and you need to move on, and not to another drunk fuck in boystown. Invite this guy here tonight, you should have a date anyways, its your big night”

Even though he hated to admit it, she wasn't wrong. It was his big night and he wanted to celebrate it.

**Ian- I can’t do dinner or coffee tonight.**

**Ian- but, if you want to hang out I have this art show through school. You could come by, check it out.**

**Jay- I would love that. Send me the details.**

 

Cora beamed at the news.

Ian, had a date

 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

By 8pm the Gallery was full of guests , critics and basically everyone notable in the Chicago art world. Ian was dressed in a dark blue form fitting suit with a crisp white dress shirt, a look that Cora had dubbed *doably sexy*. He was feeling amazing, the buzz around the room was that his work was easily the best there, and from what he could tell, it was true. Perhaps there was some use for heartache, after all.

“ I am so proud of you” Fiona slid in behind him to give him a sly kiss on the head, messing his perfectly coiffed hair in her wake. “ I’m only slightly concerned about the subject matter” she added raising her hands in mocked surrender when he steeled his gaze at her. He knew she was worried that he was sitting around lonely and depressed drinking everything and sight and fucking every guy he met since Mickey had ended things. But, the drawing was therapeutic , a way to let out his feelings and begin to let them go. Mickey wasn’t interested, and that was fine, that is exactly what they had agreed on. He was the one who fucked up and got all emotionally invested, that was on him and this was his way of letting it go. That's also precisely why he didn’t want the brunet at the show that night. As as far as Mickey knew, Ian and him split on friendly terms, they were still friends and nothing was amiss. That was exactly how he wanted things to stay. His broken heart didn’t need to be yet another thing for his boss to feel guilty about at the moment, god knows he has enough of that right now.

“ Thanks Fi. You and Jimmy taking off now?”

“ yeah we’re taking the kids up to visit his parents cabin for a few days. So, you have the house to yourself if you want bring your date back and entertain. “ She teased with a wide grin, giving him a small wave as she went to find Jimmy amongst the crowd of people.

 

Ian was just heading to the bar to grab a glass of wine when he spotted Lindsey and a few others from the office. He was a little shocked to see Nevin with them. He purposely didn’t invite Mickey’s assistant for fear he may let the whole thing slip to Mickey. After getting his glass of wine, he made his way over to them giving each a warm thank you hug for coming to support him.

“ This is all so impressive Ian. Where is yours?” Lindsey asked curiously her eyes darting around the room. Ian’s actual display was further into the room, and around a corner. He liked it that way. He wanted to not be the first artist people saw when they walked and he also wanted the chance to warn people like Lindsey about what they were about to see.

“ Its over here, but look don’t read to much into this ok. Its art, nothing else:” He said sternly, the warning obviously catching his friends attention and causing her all sorts of confusion.

“ what? What does that mea---” She began, following his lead as he lead her to his section, she stopped mid sentence, her mouth opened wide in awe. Ian had never seen Lindsey speechless but in that moment, she definitely was. “ Ian…. oh my god. I mean, they're stunning. But… wow”

“ See why I didn’t want him to come?” he said very matter of factly, catching the look of panic in her eyes when he said it. “ what?”

“ Nothing.”

Ian had never seen Lindsey nervous before either, but in that moment, she definitely was.

“ I mean, he may not even come..” her voice trailed off at the last word, he eyes looking everywhere but at Ian’s deeply flushed face.

“ what. Did . You. Do?” Panic set in, as it hit him. He for sure didn’t invite Nevin, but the very guilty party in front of him certainly did and he knew exactly why. “ You invited Nevin. You invited Nevin because you knew he would tell Mickey”

Lindsey didn’t have time to confirm the accusations before Ian’s eyes were met with very blue ones from across the room. Mickey was just entering the gallery. He was alone, dressed down in a nice leather jacket and bright blue sweater that made his eyes sparkle. It was like having his breath stolen from him, seeing Mickey there, knowing that the other man probably wondered why he wasn’t invited and to top it off knowing in just a few minutes when he made his way to where Ian was standing, he would know exactly why he wasn’t invited. It was too much. He was going to be too exposed to vulnerable, quickly finishing the glass of wine in one quick swig, Ian pressed his feet forward ready to explain a few things. Well, not ready but thanks to Lindsey’s meddling, having to explain a few things.

“ hey Gallagher” Mickey greeted, his voice low. He sent a friendly head nod towards the others from the office, as he met Ian in the middle of the room. He didn’t seem mad about not being invited. “ Hope its ok I came, Nev said everyone was going. “ he ventured, thankfully not sounding angry at all, more like confused, which was fair enough.

“ yeah. Sorry. I should have invited you. I … just…. Uh” he stumbled out nervously catching the look of confusion then hurt that crawled across the shorter man’s face as he spoke.

“ wait. You purposely didn’t invite me…. “ Mickey’s brow furrowed “ the fuck, Ian?”

“ uh.. Well, yeah. Kinda but…” At that Mickey turned on his heels obviously thrown off by the admission and now, probably a little angry, or hurt. Ian sighed heavily grabbing at ad exec’s elbow to stop him in his tracks. “ Mickey, its not what you think . Just.. fuck. “ Ian sighed again shaking his head a tad before leading Mickey towards where his work was displayed. “ I was embarrassed, Mick… “

‘ Embarrassed? But why, I’ve seen your stuff Ian , it’s fucking gorgeous” he stated plainly, as they made their way to first of 20 pictures that were all hung near a sign that read  **Ian Gallagher - broken in pieces**

 

“ yeah, well it's gotten a lot more gorgeous” the words were whispered into Mickey’s ear as he stood staring at the first of the pictures, it was an intensely detailed sketch of the bluest eyes Ian had ever seen. He was fairly certain due to the deafening silence that surrounded them, that Mickey recognized the subject matter right away. He said nothing, only swallowing thickly as his eyes gazed over the drawing for what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes.

“ it's me..?. “ it was a question  but it didn’t need answering.

“ they're all you “ the redhead breathed out motioning with his hand for Mickey to look around him. One picture was of tattooed knuckles, holding a smaller hand, Yevgeny’s of course. Another few were dark, grey colours almost cloud like , very moving very obviously drawn by someone who had been hurt, heartbroken even. Standing there watching Mickey study each piece, opening his mouth to speak but never actually getting words out, was like a slow kind of death for Ian who could only imagine what the other man was thinking. He wished at the very least that they were alone, not in a room full of people. Especially when that room, now included his fucking date. Shit.

“ Ian… “ Mickey finally spoke, turning his head to look directly into Ian’s eyes like he was finally ready to say something about it all . Unfortunately, Ian wouldn’t know what that something was because Jay had the worst timing imaginable.

“ hey, so sorry I’m late. I am already the worst date ever” the tall man said, with a wide smile pulling Ian in for an impromptu hug as he spoke. “ So, this is it huh? This is impressive.”

“ uh, yeah thanks” he managed to get out, his eyes darting back to where Mickey was standing, disappointed to see it empty. Mickey was already almost out of the room by the time Ian spotted him. He didn’t even say goodbye. Ian felt sick.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

To say the date was a bust would be an understatement. Jay prattled on about this and that while Ian found himself replaying everything with Mickey over and over on repeat. What was Mickey going to say? Was he angry? Did he think Ian was pathetic, could he kill Lindsey and get away with it?

Ok, he wasn’t serious about that last one, but he was going to mad at her for a long ass while. He had never been so thankful for an empty house. He needed to sulk, grabbing his second beer since being home he turned up the stereo in the living room hoping it would drown out all the shit in his head. It was just getting to the good part of the song when a loud knock came to his door.

“ I don’t give a shit if its too fucking loud” he yelled towards the door, assuming some neighbor was coming to complain. When it was opened though he was shocked to see Mickey standing on his front porch biting at his bottom lip and running a hand through his hair. “ Mickey?”

“ did I hurt you?” there was no hello just a blunt question… “ fuck, your date isn’t here is he?” He asked, a hint of panic in his voice as his eyes darted to the empty room .

“ no. “

“No, I didn’t hurt you. Or no, your date isn’t here?” Mickey attempted to clarify, following Ian as he lead them inside. “ I take it that’s a no your date isn’t here.”

“ no” it was all his mouth would let him say. He had no real answer for the other question, well he did but he knew it wasn’t the one Mickey wanted to hear.

“ when I ended shit Ian, Did I … I mean I fucked up right? That’s what all those pictures were…”

“ its just shitty art Mickey.. Don’t---” He began but Mickey shook his head to stop him.

“ it's not shitty art, it was fucking amazing and you know it. “

“ thanks” He replied , looking down on the brunet who was so close they could share breaths. “ but I don’t want you to feel bad. That's why I didn’t want you to go. You didn’t do anything wrong. I knew what it was when we started it”: He was rambling now, just desperate for Mickey to know that he was the stupid one who let himself for for a guy that made it perfectly clear he wasn’t looking for anything except sex. “ I knew it was just sex, you didn’t do anything wrong “ He repeated “ I knew you didn’t feel the same ----”

 

His words were cut off when Mickey closed the distance between them pressing their lips together sweetly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope people are happy! I am happy.


	17. a selfish man

3 hours before Ian's art show.

Mickey stared at himself in the mirror letting out a frustrated huff of air when he was once again disappointed with what he saw. Ripping yet another perfectly mediocre shirt off of his shoulders he called for Mandy to come into his bedroom and help him. That is when he knew he was truly pathetic. Him and Ian weren’t dating, hell the redhead was probably bringing that asshole in the suit to his big show that evening, so why did he care so much about how he looked? Fuck. That was a question he wasn’t willing to answer, not even in the privacy of his own brain. He also didn’t want to know why Ian didn’t invite him himself, choosing to believe it was an oversight and not some underlying feelinsg the other man may be harboring for him. Because if that were the case, if Ian was too hurt to have him close, to have him there tonight, to invite him , then that would mean that Mickey had an in. 

And if he did, if he really did have another shot, a real shot with feelings and shit involved, he was taking it. No matter how scary it was, no matter how much he swore he didn’t want that kind of relationship, he knew he would for Ian. He had known since that night in New York when they slept together. 

Watching the gorgeous man take care of Yevgeny day in and day out, did nothing to assage those feelings, in fact it only made them stronger. With each passing day it was getting harder and harder to keep his distance, especially when he saw some idiot all over his redhead like the fool in the suit earlier. The jealousy had him reeling, and trying on every last item of clothing he owned in hopes of getting the other man’s attention. 

 

“ wow, you own a ton of clothes for a guy” Mandy commented, standing in the doorway looking down at the mountain of shirts tossed to the floor. “ what do you need?” 

“Just… don’t fucking laugh alright” He warned, ‘ what looks good on me?” the words were so quiet Mandy almost missed them. 

“ what looks good on you?” she attempted to clarify, her questioning was immediately met with a death glare that had her backing off and quietly searching the floor. “ this and change those jeans, they’re too baggy” 

 

“Thanks” he grumbled, taking the nice blue sweater and dark wash jeans she tossed his way before kicking her out of the room. 

 

Upon making his way into the living room Mandy gave him a lame thumbs up on the outfit, while his son played a video game, pausing it to eye his father closely

 

" you look nice daddy “ Yevgeny greeted and then , “ am I going to see mommy tomorrow?” 

It was the same question everyday for a week, it seemed Yev had reached the point where he was no longer buying that Svet was gone home for awhile, he was ready for her to be back. Truth be told, so was Mickey. He loved having his son with him and he didn’t have many regrets about hurting Svetlana after the shit she had been pulling, but he did regret hurting the boy. He hated the questions, he hated every minute of it. 

Meeting his sisters empathetic gaze he shook his head lightly running his hands through his hair before finally answering “ not tomorrow but, soon. Ok bud” 

Mandy looked at him incredulously as he took out his phone and shot off a text to Iggy. “ don’t look at me like that.” 

“ I know you feel bad Mick but think about what she did before you do what you’re about to do” Mandy warned hesitantly, her voice soft as she looked over at her nephew “ I mean I get it, but she could keep him from you again” 

“ She won’t . Not after all of this. No Fucking way” he responded, really believing he was right. Svet wouldn’t risk all of this happening again, being separated from her son again, just to be a bitch with him. No way. She was a lot of things but stupid wasn’t one of them. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he arrived at the art show, it was like a punch in the gut. Seeing all of those drawings was like seeing inside the man’s heart and it looked hurt. So hurt. Even if Mickey had suspected that the nanny had feelings for him he never thought they would be this raw. Each picture was more beautiful than the last, each one telling a different story that all lead to the same conclusion, Ian cared about Mickey and Mickey fucked it all up. 

“Ian” he began to speak as soon as his eyes were done gazing over the last picture, he didn’ even know what it was he wanted to say, just that he needed to say it. He needed to turn to him and say words, perfect words, magical words that would somehow convey how sorry he was, but none of those words would make there way to the surface because that damn asshole in the suit was there, taking everything Mickey wanted. 

A stronger man would have let Ian go right then, he would see the pain he had caused and take a step back. A less selfish man would not go knocking on that door, he would let Ian move on to someone better, someone kinder, someone who hadn’t hurt him once already. 

A stronger less selfish, better, man wouldn’t give in to his burning need to kiss those lips. He would back away from it all walk out the door and let Ian move on with the douchebag in the suit. 

Mickey was not that man. 

 

Mickey was the man who was weak, tired of pretending and painfully selfish. 

He was so selfish in fact, that when Ian pulled back slightly from the kiss, perhaps trying to get his bearings about him, he snaked a hand into red locks in order to pull him back into it.

When their lips met again, it was electric, the heat of their intense chemistry causing his entire body to react all the way down to his curling toes. Mickey’s lips parted, when Ians hips grinded deliciously into his thigh, thus allowing the nanny’s tongue to take up residence in his mouth, it was soft sensual and fucking perfect , the way their tongues and lips explored each others mouths painfully slowly, taking in the the sweet taste of one another over and over again. 

It had been so long since he had kissed anyone, Mickey had forgotten just how intimate it was. He was just melting into the sensation of it all when he felt Ian’s hands brace his chest pushing him away gently so he was against the wall, Ian choosing to back away a few feet in order to catch his breath. Mickey took the opportunity to do the same. 

 

“ I’m sorry “ he said quietly, searching green eyes for any signs of how the other man was feeling. 

 

“ for kissing me?” 

“ NO. fuck no.for everything else but not that” He admitted quietly, finally getting a smile out of redhead, the sigh of it had him breathing a sigh of relief. “ can I come in?” 

 

“ yeah. No ones here. Want a beer or whiskey?” Ian offered, his voice rife with nerves. 

“ beers good. “ 

When Ian returned from the kitchen it was with two beers and an intense gaze for the man sitting on the couch waiting for him. “ so, why are you here? Because if you feel bad I told you, it's fine. ”

“ That's not really the question you want to ask is it?” Mickey quirked his eyebrow knowing full well, what Ian was really asking. 

“ why did you kiss me?” 

“ I was tired of not kissing you” he replied honestly, Ian turned to lock their lips together so fast he spilled both of their beers on the floor, but neither man cared. 

The kiss was heated instantly, hands grasping at clothes and hair, while the room will with desperate breaths and loudly beating hearts. 

 

“ fuck”: Mickey stuttered out regrettably pushing Ian to the other side of the couch, so he could get some space. “ we need to talk, so you stay the fuck over there” 

After a long suffering sigh Ian nodded his agreement, motioning for Mickey to start speaking. 

 

He didn’t know where to begin, he was never good with words. He knew only a few things, he was jealous as a mother fucker seeing Ian on a date, he missed holding him, touching him, fucking him. He loved the way Ian was with Yev, the way he helped Mickey without judgment when the whole Svetlana thing went down. He was just so fucking strung out for the guy he had no idea how to say all he wanted to say. 

“ I hate that fucking guy in the suit” Is all he could come up with. 

 

The sentence caused Ian to laugh unexpectedly. 

“ probably as much as I hate the dirty blond that you were seeing a while back, maybe still are .. I dunno: "

 

This took Mickey aback. He wasn’t dating anyone. He had had one night stands here and there since him and Ian but no dates. 

:” what the fuck are you talking about?” 

“ the dirty blond, kinda skinny sort of rough around the edges” Ian looked at a blank faced Mickey, getting obviously more irritated by the minute “ hello you were having lunch with the fucking guy every day for like a week” 

That's when it hit him . 

“ Ian, are you talking about my fucking brother, Iggy? Looks like he could use a bath, was coming in everyday like I donno, maybe the week before shit went down with Svet?: Mickey quirked an eyebrow at the now totally embarrassed redhead, whose face flushed instantly at the news, that he had in fact been jealous of Mickey’s brother. “ yuck” 

 

“ Sorry, I didn’t fucking know it was your brother. I just saw you with some guy and it looked like you were.. I don’t know like dating and I thought why the fuck not me” 

Mickey’s heart flipped in his chest, hearing those words. Why not him? Why had he ever pushed him away? Because he was scared, because he was selfish or thought he wasn't good enough…. He couldn’t even remember. All he knew was that there on that couch in that room Ian was saying all the right words, the words he wished he had but he just wasn’t good with words. 

 

So he kissed him, again and again and again Until they were breathless, eyes hooded, lips puffy, Mickey straddling Ian, thighs placed firmly on either side of him , fingers curled into his soft hair. 

“ I thought, that you … I mean you ended it, after New York. You freaked out right?” Ian asked quietly when they pulled apart for air, his face was so beautiful looking up at Mickey with hope in his eyes. 

“ yeah, I freaked out. But not because you got close or we didn’t have sex or any of that shit. It was because I liked it, being with you like that, I liked it. I like you” it was a whisper. 

 

“ I like you, too” Ian replied, smiling against his lips while freckled fingers made their way under his sweater to rub soothingly over the warm skin of his stomach. 

 

“ this looks so good on you” Ian complimented, tugging gently at the soft material , “ now take it the fuck off:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this may be the last update for a little bit. I am thinking 3 more chapters but I have vacation coming up and visiting family so we shall see how it goes. 
> 
>  
> 
> As always. i love to hear your thoughts. Happy 4th, to those celebrating. I am Canadian, so we were celebrating on the first. I hope everyone has a safe and happy holiday!


	18. Endings/beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go! forgive my lateness.

 

Sex with Mickey wasn’t new to him. His feelings for the ad exec weren’t new either. It was the combination of the two that had Ian trembling involuntarily with every deep thrust into the other man’s welcoming body. Attaching his mouth to the shorter man’s lips he reveled in the sweet taste of Mickey on his lips, it tasted like home. Strong, pale thighs tightening around his hips to pull him in even closer the desperation of their movements were familiar, reciprocated and wanted. Their bodies were made to come together like this, their lips meant to connect in sweet kisses like the one they were currently sharing. Internally, he chastised Mickey for making them wait so long to share this experience, but he couldn’t focus on the time wasted. Ian had to focus on the moment, be lost in it let himself relish it, being wrapped up in Mickey. Being where he belonged. Moving deftly, he wrapped his arms around his lovers waist as he sat up being sure to keep them connected as he switching their positions. Mickey was now splayed out below him, dull fingernails pressing into his back firmly, headed lolled back in pleasure while uttering Ian’s name over and over.

“ Ian., Ian.. fuck there...there”

He loved Mickey like this, open, needy and all his. Determined to give the other man a piece of his heart via a thorough fucking, he sped up his pace aiming exactly for the spot that had the other man whimpering below him. It was only a few more thrusts before Mickey was coming without any hands on him. The sight of him so caught up in his own orgasm got Ian off almost instantly cumming with a low groan, as his lips searched for Mickey’s once again. They kissed slowly, tenderly. Ignoring the mess between them, they let their bodies remain as close as possible, not daring to part.

 

 

“ I’m bringing Svet back” Mickey said rather abruptly while they split a cigarette together in Ian’s small bed. “ Its the right thing to do.”

Mickey had this way of saying things but not saying them at the same time, Ian often found himself trying to decipher the context of his words. This time though, he caught on fairly quickly.

“ you’re firing me? “ He asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. With Svet back, Mickey couldn’t be fucking the help, she would have a field day with that. He watched carefully as the brunet hesitantly brought his lower lip into his teeth, a sure sign he was nervous about his reply. “ its OK Mick. I get it. “

“ not firing you. I mean. I wouldn’t say fire but even without Svet, if this is gonna work….I just I need to be honest with Yev. I don't want shit to get messy. And, I want this “ he motioned between the two of them “ to work”

“ me, too” He replied honestly. “ it's too bad you pay so well.” He teased, laughing when Mickey rolled on top of him tickling his sides playfully as he peppered chaste kisses along his jawline.

“ oh so this isn’t worth giving up the money?” he taunted, kissing lower and lower until his mouth with millimeters from red pubes. Ian’s breath hitched in his throat “ yeah, that's what I thought”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

It was a few weeks before Svetlana was home. In that time the two men were honest about their relationship with not only Yev but also at the agency where Ian’s internship was due to end in less then a week. While he wanted nothing more then to throw his hat in the ring for a permanent position he knew he newly outed relationship with Mickey would prevent that from happening. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. He was in love. He may not have said that yet, not wanting to spook the other man by moving to fast but he knew it in his heart and for that he would give up a million jobs, or at the very least two.

“ Ian, can I speak with you” Lindsey’s voice was a welcome interruption from cleaning up his work space at school.

“ of course. What are you doing here? “

“ I am wondering why my best intern isn’t applying for the job he knows his available.” The redhead was taken back by the statement, his confusion obvious on his face “ what you think who you're fucking matters? You take the job, technically I am your boss . As for you and Mickey, you will have to sign a shit ton of paperwork but we can work around it. “

“ you serious?”

“ as a heart attack. Now go fill out the goddamn application, please. “ She smiled sweetly, laughing when Ian attacked her with a bear hug.

 

 

 

**6 months later.**

 

 

“ Ok bud, you have fun with your mom. We will message you later . Just wanted to let you know we got in safely” Mickey’s eyes were locked into his own as he said his goodbyes to Yevgeny while they dropped their bags onto the hotel room floor.

“ can’t believe we’re here again” Ian muttered smiling into the kiss Mickey placed on his lips. He never got tired of those kisses. He lived for Mickey kisses. Mickey touches, Mickey’s love.

“ I know, this time without the kid. I don’t know about you but I plan on being naked most of the time” He grinned wickedly laughing when long fingers began working on the removal of his belt. “ ok ok, maybe not yet. I am still nervous about leaving the kid with Svet for this long.”

“ she knows not to do anything stupid, Mick. She’s been great and Iggy is keep his eyes out right?”

“Right”

Everything with Svetlana had been good for the last six months, their custody agreement was finally legal and so she was she. Mickey had helped her out with a good lawyer.  Peace had been made. Ian understood his apprehension but he was certain it would be OK. He just felt it in his bones, or he wouldn’t have suggestion the trip to Mexico. With all the hours they had been working lately, they needed some alone time.

After unpacking they ate room service burgers, fucked for hours and let the hours pass by just enjoying each others company.

“ I’m gonna jump in the shower” Mickey caught the flirty glint in Ian’s eyes shaking head no as made his way to the bathroom “ alone! Check my phone will ya?. I heard it buzzing earlier”

“ fine but I am fucking you in that shower before we leave” Ian stated plainly searching around in the nearby drawer for his boyfriends phone.

When his hand landed on a small ring sized box his heart nearly stopped. Later, when Mickey tossed that box at him  asking if he was ‘in’, his life truly began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. I had thought i had a couple more chaps to go, but I am not one to just drag shit out for the sake of doing so. I didn't like anything I had written for those chaps. I feel like this is a good ending. I think it ties things up nicely. 
> 
> Sorry I couldn't get out more chapters in this universe. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I have a few AU ideas coming but they may not get written until Sept. Summer is kicking my ass.


End file.
